


Halloween Party

by Gayac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amora is a bitch, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Loki, Blackmail, Brotherly Affection, Cock Rings, Drunk Thor, Drunkenness, F/M, Good Loki, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Touching, PUNISHMENT PINS, Photographs, Poor Thor, Power Play, Public Scene, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor/Loki if you squint, mechanical rodeo bulls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki in college AU<br/>Thor joins a frat, attends a halloween party and gets drunk, subsequently gets molested by 5 girls and a guy.<br/>Loki comes to the rescue<br/>Jane is angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHHHH This wouldn't leave my perverted mind to had to write it out  
> if there ever was a fic written out of necessity of keeping my own sanity - this is it.
> 
> Aaah I feel so much better now that this is out of my brain  
> I dont know why but the idea of thor getting molested at a college party has infested my brain for an entire week.  
> I had a gender bending spin that I wanted to try where its the guy who is getting molested or worse against his wishes and then photos of his supposed drunken philandering get published on social media  
> This will probably happen in the next chapter,with Victim blaming and everything.  
> Thor is in for done tough time and loki will will be his only support
> 
> I am so sorry for hoisting this dirtyness on you unsuspecting lot.... Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless

_Halloween Party_

“Oh no” loki groaned as he looked at the flyer/invite – it was Halloween today – which in his particular neighborhood does not translate cute cuddly kids dressed as monsters it simply translates into all night hooliganism and partying

The invite was from a sorority house Alpha Nu. To receive an invite from them is everyone’s objective. Once you are in you have reached the pinnacle of the social pyramid – you have climbed it you have made it – Now you are beyond rules. That’s what everyone thinks – not Loki though he was the hipster above even this pinnacle in that metaphor he would think that he was akin to god.

He wouldn’t deny that belonging to a house has its own benefits but not when you are a recent pledge just like his brother who had pledged at the Pi Alpha Fraternity a month ago and was obliged to partake in all social activities his frat brother decreed among other things - not to say Thor did not enjoy this, he as enjoying the social life quite thoroughly - but Loki wasn’t.

It was Thor who dragged Loki out everywhere . the worst part was – everyone loved Thor - even the frat brothers who were supposed to be bullying him were fond of him.

Thor kept saying ‘tis for your own good that I drag you to these parties., you would be left out otherwise’ loki would only roll his eyes – he didn’t want to remind his brother that he was far ahead – not left behind – the concept was lost on him.

Today he was afraid he would have to go to this party as well, this would be a costume party and Thor’s costume was already decided for him – he was to go as a sexy construction worker - easy-peasy some cut out jeans a sleeveless white t- shirt and a construction vest and a Hard Hat and of-course just because Thor could never risk being subtle he had brought in a hammer.

“are you sure your frat bro is not secretly in love with you?” loki asked “he makes it too easy for you”

“Shut up loki – it doesn’t work that way” – he said as he adjusted loki’s wig – he was going as Jack the ripper – mainly because it did not require any extra preparation

“Really, last week he had you shirtless cleaning the lawn, before that he made you do push-ups as forfeit for a task which you didn’t complete – even a 2 year old ill know that’s not even a task for you”

“Yea” thor grinned appreciatively in the mirror and flexed his muscles

“I am not complimenting you, you dolt. Something’s up with Tony” he frowned “if I were in his shoes I would make you wear bugs bunny costume. Why play to your strengths” loki wondered aloud

“pfffft bugs bunny costume to hide this”, he said as he indicated to himself “you mad bro?”

Loki rolled his eyes – he could do little else but attend this party – Thor was tenacious.

They arrived fashionably late by 9 the party was in full force – this actually looked like more than a 100 people – but the house was very big – all sitting areas were occupied and some couples already had started a snog fest in some dark corners

Thor immediately disappeared as a bunch of his ‘friends’ called – he mingled effortlessly and loki just slinked around looking for a dark corner to observe these morons from – every few minutes thor circled back to him to ensure he was there and was ok and enjoying himself. Loki noticed that he sounded and smelled increasingly drunk and realized early on that he was going to be the responsible one between the two of them.

When thor did not circle back for another hour Loki wasn’t worried only bored, so he decided to look for his brother and return him home safe to jane – thor had moved in with jane. Loki was still in the dorms sharing his room with an impish archery guy – clint something – he just wanted to get to his room and get enough sleep before the master noise maker returned in the morning after his night shift at the pharmacy, he treasured these nights of alone time as the archer never seemed to sleep and kept striking conversation with an unwilling but inexplicably drawn loki.

So looong story short loki decided to investigate.

Thor meanwhile could not be happier -

He found himself surrounded by 5 girls all seniors from the sorority. They had been hitting on him since the moment he came in and it did help that he was the only guy who had dressed as a sexy anything for the party, he was very popular tonight.

He was faithful to jane but could never control his flirtatious nature which had gotten him into trouble several times and today was heading to be one such day.

So he found himself surrounded by 5 girls on the sofa all inexplicably in cheer leader costume and they were all named (inexplicably again!) varying versions of Joan – Joan, Joanna, Jennine, Janice and one Amora – The leader, the prom queen.

The music was deafening, reverberating through the furniture in his skin he found himself giggling helplessly over the tickles which were creeping up his underarms  
Giggling – oh god. Some part of his mind realized he was giggling and that was never good.

He tilted his head back and laughed out loud – that’s when he saw Tony his frat brother, who started messaging his shoulders – “how is my pledge doing girls”

“He is very enticing, can’t think of letting him go” said Joanna as she pressed her talons in his biceps. he flinched and tried to lift his head up slightly confused and he felt a possessive hand in his hair pulling his messy pony – not letting him up. His hand immediately shot up to pry the hand away – but weeks of training of how to obey as a pledge kicked in and he let go as Tony looked sternly.

“You handed over him to us like a scrumptious morsel up with that costume, now you aren’t getting it back” amora said as she swatted away Tony’s hands

Thor laughed – uncertainty crept up on him as they spoke about him like a pet, but he didn’t show it

“laaaadies laadies, am pree-tty capable …. handlin maself – no one has handed me over to…” he said amidst breathy laugh as they attacked him with tickles which turned into roving touches

“Oh really Blondie, I see you are in plenty control let’s see you try n walk” tony laughed as he hoisted him up and Thor stumbled forward and laughed as he toppled over lamp on his side.

Tony steadied him and let him go again – he received a sharp swat on his rear as he tried to walk again and he stumbled into amora and Joanna

“ah forgive ..*hic*… ladies.. forgive me, need to steady mself a bit…*hic*” he hardly noticed hands were touching him all over – his sleeveless T-shirt had been un-tucked and had ridden up considerably as Amora’s hands roamed all over his muscular back and Joanna had staked claim on his chest & abs

As he was slowly registering the groping he became even more unsteady on his feet, as he tried to squirm away; but there was no escape for him as he was alone and helplessly drunk and his molesters many and surprisingly sober – almost as if this had been planned.

Someone kneed the back of his legs and he fell forward in a heap.

Tony Tsked “hmm you have let me down pledge, I didn’t know you were such lightweight”

“sorry brther, not used… to ….ummmmmph” he interrupted himself as he left someone viciously twist his nipple”

He felt instantly awake – eyes wide open “not used to what, princess?” tony interrupted as amora’s hands metted out the same treatment to his other nipple

He struggled against multiple pair of hands – “oh tis that kind of a party” huffed “not t’rested in an orgy” his words still slurred slightly Amora laughed salaciously at his discomfort “oh you are so naïve, thor” – you practically embody the male dumb blonde jock” she said as she pulled his golden locks to one side and tony twisted his arms behind him and someone – _joan_ he thought – pressed a strong drink to his lips – he instinctively gulped but realized the perils of getting more drunk and turned his head aside – as much as possible with amora’s hand wrenched in his hair keeping him in place

“Le go of me…” he was getting annoyed he flinched again and some beer was spilled on his front

“ok ok .. don’t panic..” tony let go of his arms and helped him up

“lets get you cleaned up – you spilled beer on yourself” tony said soothing him thor got up and smiled goofily at tony and patted his bearded cheek “your soo good to me ..ony, you kno jane ..he is the best frat brother ouhere ” he said as he looked to his right to find joan – “where is my jane?” … he was confused as to where he was.

“Jane’s not here you lug” tony struggled with thor “now move” he said as he tugged him forward to the sofa

“Ummmm” thor pondered as he was dumped on the sofa – “what do you see in her anyways, she is so tiny and common looking” amora said as she bent over him and kissed his cheek

Thor smiled 'SHE is the best she is my skittish kitten" 


	2. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ...Mooooar

Thor smiled “you cnt see wha I see” he said as he struggled to keep his eyes open

“I think am drunker than ever … ummm I’ll leave now”

Thor said as he tried to get up and stumble back down as jenine pulled him by the arm

He simply smiled at her and said “looks like I am incapacitated, gotta find loki….LO”

he started to yell Loki’s name out when he felt a hand on his mouth – both tony and Amora had effectively shut him by pressing his mouth shut, he could only mumble unintelligible things as he felt .. joana … (was it Joanna ?) pry away his hands – there was a shuffle as he felt 4 pair of hands wrestle to bring his hands behind him in a matter of minutes he found himself restrained by a pair of handcuffs; fur-lined ones by the feel of them.

“Shhhhhhh” – tony said to him as he freed his mouth from the restraining hands thor was breathless with struggle “now pledge listen well – this is part of your initiation and you Will make me proud – no squirming, no calling for your brother – you will do as Amora says”

“whaaa .. bu, I don get it .. my hands.. why…” Thor tried to piece together the situation in his hopelessly drunk and confused state.

“Shut up idiot” tony had freed his blonde hair from his messy pony and was now pulling it back forcibly so that his neck was exposed, he then pressed the bottle of fosters to Thor’s lips and tipped it forcing it down “and enjoy this” Thor gulped it down on an instinct – who refuses beer right?

Tony and amora laughed “that’s right sweetheart, you are going to need all of it” – amora said as she unbuttoned thor’s construction worker sleeveless jacket, at that moment thor jerked and freed his mouth sputtering beer over his white t shirt, tony took the cue and poured the remaining beer all over thor’s face and shirt, effectively making it see-through, it was now clinging enticingly to each of his abs and pecs

Thor struggled and squirmed but to no avail - Joanna and jenine were on each of his sides using their taloned hands to keep his drunken form down and roving gratuitously over his exposed biceps, tony was still holding him by his hair keeping him in place with his neck exposed. Amora was straddling his thigh – she had made a small cut on neck of Thor’s t-shirt and jenny was sitting on the other thigh trying to get his belt off

“please what are you doing, lemme go, I dnt want tis” Thor pleaded now slightly less drunk he looked to tony “tony please” he promptly received a stinging slap on his face

“begging is unbecoming of you pledge – and you will not call me by name – you imbecile – I am your frat brother” he said as he twisted his hands in Thor’s hair

“Ahhh” Thor cried out in pain and practically sobbed “msorry brother” 

Tony forced more beer on Thor lot of which he swallowed unwillingly but sputtered most on his own front – getting most of his clothes wet, tony deliberately spilled more on his face and head disorienting him further

as Thor shook his head to get beer out of his eyes Amora choose the exact moment to get hold of both the ends of the cut on thor’s tshirt and pull with all force – a loud tearing noise was heard and the girls erupted in gleeful giggles and laughter as thor’s upper torso was now more or less completely exposed with only a strip at the bottom holding the shirt together

Thor’s breath hitched audibly as he felt cool hair on his wet skin – Tony let go of thor’s hair and thor whipped his head up and immediately felt dizzy –he glared at amora – the effect was ruined a little as he was breathing heavily his chest heaving with effort and exposure

Jenine was now kissing & Nipping his exposed neck and shoulders – hickeys were already forming and tony was sure there would be bruises tomorrow

“no ..no.. enough” Thor said Loki he thought – he must be here somewhere

“oh comeone thor don’t act as if you don’t want this, I can tell you are starting to enjoy” Amora said as she palmed his half hard bulge through the denim “live a little” she said as she gave it a squeeze - he gasped

“LOKIII” He yelled and was promptly cutoff by a violent kiss by Amora his head was pressed against the head of the sofa held in place by the force of the kiss and the angry pull on his hair – he struggled against the fur lined handcuffs uselessly Joanna pushed down the jacket and whatever was remaining of the shirt to his elbows

Thor felt another pair of hands roving on his torso and pinching him on his pecs and nipples

“handssssss where are my hands” he said drunkenly – “why cant I find themmm” he pouted and looked around the 5 of them – he was so lost in the sensations and the alcohol cruising through his body that he could not even think straight

He licked his kiss swollen lips and looked at amora considering her – as if trying to place where on earth they were or if this was truly happening

“My turn” said jenny as she urgently and painfully grabbed thor’s chin and whipped his face in her direction. She proceeded to pound his mouth with the most vicious kiss, biting, sucking, drawing blood – it was no fight for dominance it was utter plunder of thor’s passive mouth.

Thor tried to fight the kiss but was overwhelmed by all the other sensations on his body -

As jenny was kissing him Joanna was ravaging his neck and shoulders with nips and bruising kisses, Janine was busy using her mouth on his side, hands & biceps – Joan had already loosened his belt – amora swatted her away and plunged her hand straight for the prize

Thor jolted on the skin to skin contact and the pain-full squeeze and moaned a muffled cry of pain into the kiss – but neither jenny nor Joanna were having any mercy on him – they simply continued their plunder as he writhed helplessly and moaned – his movements becoming more urgent as amora played with his quickly hardening length but never enough to lodge any of them off – he wanted to be touched but not by any of them – he wanted to go home to jane.

“look at him writhe” Amora said throatily as she saw thor trying to process all the sensory overload with a drunk mind – his chest was falling and rising like great ocean waves and the abs and pecs were glistening wet with alcohol – his pelvic v shape now even more visible as his pants were un done and were just hanging by sheer luck. His wet & torn t shirt and jacket were lying at his wrists – his neck was glistening and hickeys were now visible everywhere – just to see what amora was looking at jenny broke the kiss and to reveal that thor now even sported a bloodied and swollen lips

He looked positively decadent

“jane” he whispered “I want to go to jane, I have a girlfriend”

Amora was now angered – she simply pulled out one more evil device from the chest where she had found the handcuffs – a cock ring.

“you will pay for this, thor you idiot” she whispered as she slipped the torture device on him and then proceeded to plunder his mouth again as she viciously played with his cock

Thor could do nothing else but moan and sob helplessly – unable to believe this was actually happening.


	3. Loki to the rescue

That’s when Loki decided to look for him – Thor was nowhere to be seen, The party had petered off and there were only a few people mingling in the main living area – couples had retired to the many bedrooms, some positively decadent noises could be heard from one of the orgies happening in the ground floor study 

Loki could only hope that all of it was consensual, he could bet there would be many regrets and many fuzzy memories the next day – but he couldn’t imagine that one of the regrets would be his. 

He had looked through all the upper floor rooms and disturbed a lot many couples the only place left was the basement. 

Loki climbed down the stairs in trepidation - hoping against hope that he doesn’t find Thor in the middle of debauchery

That’s when he was frozen in his tracks y the sound of a very drunk thor pleading 

“plea…se… where are my hands…Ummmmmpppph” 

“you don’t need your hands blondie, now shut up and enjoy or we will gag you” loki heard tony’s voice inebriated and rough with desire

He hastened down the stairs – hackles rising, it wasn’t clear if this was mere play of if Thor was in real trouble, but he knew for sure that he wouldn’t dream of cheating on Jane – no matter the temptation thor was a good guy.   
He came face to face with an image he couldn’t hope to ever scrub off from his brain ever. 

Thor was lying on his belly – his shirt was torn off from his torso but the jacket and the shirt were still on his person at his wrist in tatters 

loki had seen thor shirtless countless number of times but this dishelved half dressed state was unnerving. It was unlike anything he had seen or felt before 

it did not take him long to notice that the belt of his jeans was undone and they had slid halfway down his rump, what took him a split second long to process was that Thor’s hands were restrained behind with fluff covered handcuffs and Tony as straddling him – one hand held him in place by the neck with bruising force and other hand disappeared under the fabric of Thor’s pants where he could only imagine the fingers must be playing with his entrance. Playing was a gentle word judging from the anguished pleading noises Thor was making.

“You don’t want us to gag you do you” amora said as she wrenched his head up by his blonde locks, Thor shook his head indicating a no – his face a pathetic mess with sweat, beer and spit “neither do we, I am quite enjoying the little noises you are making Thor” 

She plunged into his mouth the moment he opened his lips to say something turning him on his side, hands still in his hair - Thor was now in a very painfully awkward stance – his top half was twisted on its side and his bottom half was still flat on the floor with tony straddling him with his fingers plunged inside Thor. 

He thought it couldn’t get any worse when he left another set of hands grabbing him from the back - Joanna’s front was now plastered on his back and she bit on the meat of shoulders mercilessly, drawing blood. 

He could only howl mutedly as he was gagged by amora’s violent kiss 

When she resurfaced for some air thor had stopped squirming and moaning – finally understanding that struggling was useless, he was utterly exhausted. 

“Please let me go” he said in a quiet voice – it was sober and lucid. 

“oh nooooo no no no – we are 6 and have a lot of lust to slake Thor – you have been tempting us for weeks with your gratuitous shirtlessness and low cut jeans, you have been stoking us – and then you go and hump that nobody – jane – kissing and snogging in front of me when I had made my desires clear from the very first day you arrived on campus – YOU dared to spurn ME. You laughed too that day did you not? You arrogant twit – do you even know what I am capable of?” 

Amora hissed out her tirade and pinched his bottom with force as tony plunged his fingers in and out without relent 

“Am sorry, sorry” thor mumbled into the carpet 

“No need be sorry sweetheart, this is so much better we will have you ravished every which way before the night is done” she cooed out as she produced a riding crop and struck on his bottom a few times  
“get off tony, my turn” Amora said as she shoved tony off and turned thor over – exposing his hard length - He could not stop tears escaping as he was unwillingly responding to this abuse. 

This of all things shocked Loki out of his fugue state. Thor did not weep, loki couldn’t let thor weep. 

“get your filthy hands off of him you harlot” he said in a Low and dangerous voice. 

“Loki” Thor hissed in relief 

“LOKIIII! Feeling left out are we? – you are crashing a private party, if you want you can join” she said with a lasvacious grin “else fuck off” 

Loki was never known to use physical force but today he surprised himself – he grabbed tony by his throat and pushed him away making him crash into a table in what he hoped to be a painful tumble.

Then he grabbed Amora and Joanna by their forearms and pushed them off violently to the other side making them crash into a cabinet

“I will call the police and I will have you registered as a sex offender – the lot of you” he growled “if that doesn’t work I personally will finish all of you one by one” 

His malevolent gaze fell on the other three girls who looked just as stoned as thor and did not even seem to register the scene as they had proceeded to kiss each other 

“disgusting” he spat he walked towards where amora and Joanna had landed with unnerving elegance but was stopped short when he heard a pitiable whimper coming from Thor 

he could see misery writ over his face – bold and clear. Loki immediately bent to zip the pants up getting a pained yelp from thor – “I know , I know – sorry, lets first get you out of here” Thor nodded with alacrity – he tore off whatever was remaining of the white t shirt – buttoned up the jacket 

“Hey – batman you cant take him – he is my pledge. MINE” said tony as he reached out to the prone form 

“if you even take one look at him take one step closer to him ever again – I will make you rue the day you were born” Loki said as he squeeze Tony’s throat who was now struggling for breath. “Hand over the keys to his handcuffs NOW” Tony tried to pry loki’s hands away as he pointed to the side table where the keys were lying 

Loki immediately let go of tony and took the keys to free thor’s hands 

“can you walk?” loki asked tenderly, thor nodded absently “up you go then” he struggled to get thor up the stairs on his wobbly feet 

He got him to the car – Thor’s car and drove him home to the little cottage he was sharing with jane.   
 


	4. Tender loving care

Jane opened the door – her hair sporting a glorious bedhead – she was obviously deep asleep in an exhausted sleep after spending 20 hours in the lab 

She let out an exasperated sigh when she saw thor leaning heavily on loki with eyes closed – “put him in the other room – I have to head out again anyways – I dnt want to disturb him with my pottering” she said as she looked at her wristwatch presuming that Thor was simply drunk

“The data runs should be completed in another 15 mins” she said seemingly to herself as she wandered off to the bathroom

Loki shook his head in marvel at her utter cluelessness – did she not even notice his shirt was missing?

Loki grunted effort as she took him the guest bedroom and the attached toilet – he noticed that thor kept touching his groin miserably 

“what is it?” Loki asked 

“hurts, donno why” thor said as he sat on the toilet seat 

“get up – letme look at the damange they have done” 

“Noooo , leave me alone – go away” he said as he weakly pushed loki away trying to stand up and swaying. 

“Yea – not happening – you will be passed out on the floor within minutes if I go – and quite possibly in your own vomit”

“Uggg - noo, please go I have to – get this done” he said as he rubbed on his bulge turning away and swaying and promptly falling 

Loki got him up and immediately started stripping his pants – worried now, calling jane for help might just mean a lot of yelling, screaming and explaining which he wasn’t ready to do at 4 am in the morning – his priority was to ensure Thor was ok 

He immediately noticed the ring which was the cause of thor’s misery and pried it open - he said to himself this was necessary as he clinically cleaned his brother’s private parts to remove any traces of the assailants 

Thor came with a startled cry as he was relieved of the restricting ring – he went limp almost boneless as he slid down in shame. 

He had splattered most over loki’s hands and the jacket. Loki maintained his composure as he cleaned the spunk up – hauled him up again and made him face the mirror hands on the sink thor continued to look at his own feet, feeling utterly humiliated at having come because of the abuse and that too in front of his brother. 

“ok now I am going to examine you – please don’t be alarmed – I just want to be sure he hasn’t done any harm that needs medical attention” 

“am ok loki- leave it, please” Thor muttered trying to shift away. Loki insisted “listen I know you are upset – but I have seen everything – there are no secrets from me – no shame from me. I accept everything thor – I will always love you” 

Thor couldn’t remember loki ever being so tender – he looked up his gaze now shifted from his feet to loki 

His eyes sparkeld with tears as he took in the image in the mirror in front of him – him standing dishelved and looking ravaged – his pride in tatters, loki protectively holding him steady. It did not feel wrong or uncomfortable – he felt curiously at ease with lokis hands on his shoulders – as much as being at ease was possible in the situation. 

He let out a sudden gasp when loki bent down to examine him closely – clutching the marble of the sink tightly he endured. 

Then he felt something cool and soothing being applied to his abused hole “there all better” loki said as he patched him up and helped him put his pants back on 

“There were a few cuts but nothing to be alarmed about, that ointment shall take care of it” 

Thor sighed – he felt a shuddering sob crack up from the depth of his chest – like an earth quake it travelled through his body and he could not help but sob

“tis ok its ok” loki said wholly swallowing him in his circle of arms – it was always the other way around. 

He walked him over to the bed and tended to his may cuts, bruises and bite marks 

“do you want to tell the authorities” loki asked? 

“Hmmm?” thor queried he was already half asleep 

He lifted himself up supported at his elbows “No” 

“Yes .. oh I don’t know” with that he collapsed into his bed again 

“I will come tomorrow – lets talk then “ sleep now loki said stifling a yawn 

“hmmm” thor had already drifted off to sleep. Jane was a little bit too preoccupied with her experiments to bid a proper bye – she just peeked in to say goodbye as loki was leaving the room 

Loki left him to go to his own dorm hoping to get a few hours of sleep before the madness of his day began. 

Little did he know that the shit was just about to hit the fan the next day.


	5. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane leaves - Bros have pancakes to drown sorrows

Thor slept – he flitted in and out of consciousness for most of his restless sleep – a feeling of helpless  anger did not leave him preventing him from falling into a restful sleep

 When he finally woke, it was to a loud thud of the front door opening and closing – he was wide awake instantaneously – heart thudding – for a brief window of 10 seconds he wondered why he felt so miserable; why he felt that something was terribly wrong somewhere then it slowly started coming back to him as he stumbled out of the bedroom to get some water.

He still stank of alcohol and a curious mix of feminine perfume mixed with his own – and off-course he smelled of spunk and other bodily fluids – he felt disgusted by it.

But the most pressing and urgent need was water – and Jane.

He saw her and knew something was wrong – she had been crying, she was sitting at the counter clutching a glass of water and not drinking it.

“Jane, what happened?”   

Jane took in the form of Thor and she immediately felt like she was looking at a stranger – some dumb, horny jock had replaced her sweet cuddly bear hug giving boyfriend

He had come stumbling in the living room like a drunkard stinking heavily of beer and other grimy things – his hair was a filthy damp mess, his throat and chest littered with hickeys and bites she could even make out what definitely looked like red lipstick smudges on his back and neck

It was true – what they had said – she was out of league with him and one day he will stray as is the nature of beasts like him. She shouldn’t have gone for him, no matter how insistent and how sincere he sounded once he opened his mouth with his bumbling endearing words – he was what he looked like at first glance – arrogant, womanizing jerk

All her fears, all the trepidation which she had clamped down in the first few weeks of their courtship came rushing back to her.

 _It was too good to be true; he was too sweet, too gentle. He was a lie._ She realized and a shuddering sob took hold of her

This immediately sparked what looked like concern in his eyes as he stepped forward to comfort her, but she immediately recoiled with an expression so hurt and violent both at the same time that it stopped him dead in his tracks

“so its true” she said

“what jane….” He started

‘EVERYTHING – everything they said about you is true – you jerk – look at you, you did not even have the decency to put something on to hide your night of depraved humping”

“Of-course there is nothing to hide is there? – everything is out in the open – bet you are proud, you got to get on with 5 different girls in one night – that must have been an achievement for you – mark on your _bloody_ bedpost”

The worst thing of all was Thor did not explicitly deny it, she wanted him to yell and say that he wasn’t the one at the party and the photos doing the rounds of facebook were doctored

She wanted him to vehemently deny it, but what she got instead only cemented what she already believed – he just stood there confused, trying to remember - _remember how many he shagged perhaps_ she thought bitterly.

He looked vaguely guilty as he ran his hands over his neck and shoulders –

“Jane how did you…”

“How did I FIND OUT? Is that what you are asking me?” she yelled “well you weren’t exactly subtle about it

The moment she had recoiled Thor could feel the hatred emanating off of her like waves of heat from heated pavement in summer

Then she had accused him of cheating and he knew what she was talking about – he felt vaguely guilty, he should have stopped them – he was a big hulking guy – he should have tried harder.

But how did she find out.. he had wondered out loud; that’s when she shoved her smart phone in his face – he could see many thumbnails of images of what looked like amateur porn upon first glance but fast became clear that they were all his photos in various stages of undress cuddling the cheerleaders from hell

 _When had he done that?_ He was blindsided. Silenced.

Before he could take a closer look – he was shoved with surprising violence towards the door

“Out, out of my house right now” she yelled, his hangover causing him to amplify the noise manyfold – he pressed his hands to his ears as she pushed him out

“Jane – you have to listen” he tried to speak but was drowned out by the unintelligible tirade from Jane

“We are done” she said as she closed the door on his face – he was left standing outside shirtless in the mild afternoon

“Jane please – please don’t – let me explain… I wasn’t in my senses – please jane” he said loudly as he tried not to bang on the door

He continued to plead at the door for 10 mins when he didn’t get any response he simply sat on the front door steps hiding his face in the palms of his hands – he was so tired.

The door opened with a swift swing – jane stepped out she then tossed his jacket to him and fled to the comfort of her car and started it

Thor tried to follow her – but she wouldn’t allow it

“DON’T – Don’t you dare to even touch me” she said as she swung around

Jane opened the door of her car and slid in – she locked up, she could hear him giving excuses and explanations all the way. She shut him off by rolling up her windows

She gave him a parting glance as she sped off – _at least he was wearing the silly leather jacket now_.

It broke her heart to a million tiny shards when she saw him; He still looked adorable in his distress; he looked like a rowdy but lovable puppy being left in the wild to fend for himself after one too many instances of broken furniture. He looked with the same pleading puppy eyes _don’t leave me_

She almost fell for it – almost.  Then she saw the hickey and bruises on his neck and her resolve tightened and instead of stopping she sped off.

Thor followed her out of the driveway into the road by couldn’t go farther – he just stood there forlorn, at loss, after a while he went back to the house – it was locked.

He would simply sit on the front steps wait for Jane to come back – he decided. Where else was there to go?

He dreaded thinking about the photos – no way of knowing now exactly how depraved the photos were with his phone locked up inside the house with his other belongings, he was simply left to stew with his thoughts. He struggled to recall what exactly had happened – at what point in time had he led them on? What had he done to encourage them so much? He was overcome with shame and embarrassment at having caused such high drama.

He dozed off in the front porch, he woke feeling worse for wear – dehydrated and hung-over and ravenously hungry – the sun was low and sunlight turning orange.

just as thor was about to give in and lie down on the porch itself Loki turned up in the driveway with a tumbler of orange juice – he looked as always – poised, mildly irritated, mildly exasperated at his brother’s antics – but there was a tenderness apparent in those very expression now.

“Morning princess” loki said

Thor threw him a scathing look “fugoff loki” he said as he snatched the tumbler of orange juice and drank deep – he finished it off in two swallows

He handed the empty container back to him with the faintest of smiles – a touch of unsaid gratitude.

“why haven’t you been answering your phone, I have been calling you all afternoon” loki asked without much emotion other than simple exasperation

“She kicked me out, ranting something about face-book and then went off - I have been waiting here for her to come back, she will take me back” he said with determination 

"she showed me.... Loki, did you look?, there are photos.. on the net.." thor asked in a tiny voice - suddenly very afraid.

"yes there are photos of you - those ugly monsters have hidden themselves - but you are clearly visible, sorry - you had no idea they were filming you? Your phone is inside I presume - how long have you been sitting here? and why didn’t you come to my room ?”

He looked so scared about the photos “My keys, wallet everything is inside, she locked me out” he said listlessly leaning his head on the balustrade – “couldn’t possibly have walked there

 “Hmmm have you had anything to eat?”

“No, not even a drop of water, till you appeared with your that drink from heaven – hidden some more somewhere” he queried looking hopefully at loki’s car

“come you self destructive idiot” loki said hauling him up “let me feed you the breakfast of champions”

“Its 4 in the afternoon loki” Thor said

“Since when has that kept us from breakfast, come there is a brand new nook in campus it serves breakfast all day – all the pancakes you can eat”

Thor being Thor immediately perked up at the mention of pancakes – dealing with his tattered life can wait – pancakes first.

“You stink by the way” loki said as he started the car dousing thor with some air freshner

“God that’s vile stuff…ugg” thor coughed

Loki wasn’t going to coddle him or treat him any different. Shit happens – even hits the fan (or hits the internet these days) – they will deal with it on a full belly.

They arrived at the café and ordered the full breakfast – a full jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, three different varieties of pancakes – one with cream and berries, one with maple syrup and once with strawberry jam, a beagle, coffee, boiled eggs, toasted bread and spreads – the whole gamut. This is the one thing for which they share unabashed love –breakfast.

Loki presented the first plate of pancake with a flourish like a magician “what are you so proud of you goof – did you cook it?” Thor asked as he snatched the plate with a smile worthy of the very sunshine that was hitting his face & golden hair creating a halo.

For once loki loved him with love so untainted that he could cry – he ruffled his hair “who is the elder one again?”

“eat” thor said  with a mouthful “and shut-up”


	6. Social Media

Thor was feeling much better – he had put away all the pancakes and most of the orange juice, while Loki nibbled at the lone beagle and coffee. Loki looked at him with concern thor did not seem to want to talk about what had happened, Loki was afraid that Thor was going to be flippant about it brush it under the carpet , Thor was seemingly prepared to make a joke out of it, as if he had not sobbed his heart out yesterday

 “I ask again – do you want to tell the authorities – at-least the college officials?”  Loki asked for the 5th time as Thor ignored the question again and reached for the orange juice.

“Enough” Loki said as he caught hold of Thor’s hand on the juice pitcher “enough stalling - you have had enough – WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS” he said sternly – brooking no argument. 

Thor looked cowed – Loki was intimidating when he wanted to intimidate. His fake cheery demeanor immediately fell away – he looked pained as he remembered the anguish and shame of being molested by a group – almost _raped_ by them _– could that even happen to guys?_   He thought confused.

“What am I going to tell them Loki? A bunch of hot girls half my size tied me up and molested me? I will be the laughing stock of whole college for complaining about my _good fortune_ ” Thor said as he laughed out loud. 

“Tony was also there who abused his position as your frat brother, besides your rep is already down the drain with what has been published on face-book” Loki said as he ignored Thor’s attempt at humor.  

Thor reached for the juice again – he couldn’t remember being this hungry or thirsty ever, just as He was mopping up the remnants of cherry jam he caught sight of Loki’s unrelenting gaze. 

“I don’t even remember half of it - there are big gaps in my memory – I think I was blacked out for a while, they will call me delusional to think so highly of myself that a one of the most desired girl on campus had to subdue me to..” he broke off – sweat already gathering on his brow – a disturbing memory suddenly emerged as he remembered falling flat face on the ground in his struggle to stand-up and get the two girls off of his legs. He remember feeling utterly vulnerable as he tried to get up - Shirtless & damp he was on his knees and his undone jeans had started to slide down on their own, he struggled to keep them on with his bound hands _“please” –_ he had said as he looked up to them – he was the only one almost completely exposed while they were standing surrounding him - they had laughed – their laughter was still ringing in his ears making the tiny hair follicles at the back of his neck stand up – making him clench his jaws in anger.

_“’Please’ what sweetheart?, the way you say I hear ‘please f* &k me’” tony said in his gravelly voice as he kicked him down again and straddled him pulling his boxers down with in the process_

“Thor Relax” – Loki said as he eased out the glass out of Thor’s hand as it looked that he might crush it.

Just then Natasha showed up – in her usual black attire – she instantly spotted Thor and his unmistakable blond hair

“WHAT did you do _lothario?_ ” 

She said banging her phone on the table so that Thor could see what was on the screen – she looked livid as she glared down on him without bothering to sit

“Who’s this?” loki asked puzzled, he tried to take away the phone.

“Good to see you too Nat” Thor said as he snatched it just in time –he had to see this.

“Shut-up, you dare to hurt my best friend like this” Natalia said red hair falling to her face.

“I thought I was your best friend” Thor said in a distracted voice as he looked at the images

He flipped through them his jaw clenched; his face a grim image of self flagellation as he forced himself to see the images and the accompanying captions

They were posted through a group account that was run by the college paper – they were both tagged in it – Thor and Jane. The cruelty of it was astounding.

One picture showed him still fully dressed trying to stand clinging on to Amora and Joanna – their faces were not visible – they were blurred out. His face was flushed red and he was laughing caption read _“our sexy construction worker is getting his hammer ready as he gets hammered”_  

Next one showed only his face drink attached to his lips – most of it sloshing on his shirt caption : _“did we mention hammered”_

The third one showed him on the couch with his shirt torn off and the construction worker jacket open – his chest glistening with beer – one cheerleader on each leg – he could tell how the world could mistake his drunk expression for lust – context was everything.

 No one could tell that his hands were cuffed at this point in time.

The next one showed him lip-locked with one girl while the other was attached to his neck and a third one straddling his leg working to remove his belt The caption read “ _looks like our college lothario is finally tired of plane old vanilla jane, he wants to try all flavors at once *winking smiley*”_

The next one was a shot of him lying on his back and a girl straddling him – they definitely looked to be going at it with her hands steadying on his chest and his head thrown back in what looked like ecstasy. This could be any random girl in campus but thor’s face was front and centre, the caption read _“thor performs for an audience, jane where are you?”_ thor’s face blanched considerably at this – he had no memory of this.

The next shot clearly showed him on his belly being straddled by a man – his mouth buried on some girls bosom and another one biting on his shoulders. His hands were clearly reaching behind – no one even bothered to entertain the absurd notion that they were probably restrained– they were obviously caressing the girl behind him. Caption read _“by all flavours he does like to try ALLLLLLL the flavours – time to alert the gay community!”_  one person had commented “ _looks like someone has bright future in porn”_  someone else had added “ _looking at his grades seems that’s what he will end up doing”_

He wanted to smash something, upend the table something… he wanted to hurt someone – Thor and jane were the only targets in these photos and captions – his assailants were cleverly edited out or blurred from these photos.

 “god … no” he buried his face in the palms of his hands “no no no no noo..” he mumbled running his hands through his dirty hair

 Natalia sniffed and caught a waft of stale dried beer “you are disgusting” she said to thor and he looked up to her with hurt eyes – tinged with shame and guilt

 “at-least have the decency to breakup with Jane before going cavorting around the town humping everything that moves” She looked like she was going to punch him when loki caught hold of her hand

 “Hey” he yelled out drowning her dark muttering “listen to me – I was there – this isn’t how it looks like, he was drunk beyond giving consent, and I _heard_ him saying no many times when I walked in on them”

 “Oh please” Natalia said – her eyes disbelieving. It hurt Thor that even Nat did not believe him – the rest of the world had already pronounced his guilt.   

 “Natalia” thor said – his voice was steady and distant but his eyes were glistening and bloodshot, looked like he was about to shed tears. Thor had never before appeared so pained.

 “in which of these photos do I look to be actively doing anything?, just for the sake of argument imagine a girl in my place – will everything look consensual to you?”

 “Are you telling me that they forced you into this? Those cheerleaders half your size?”  Natalia said

 “see this is what I am talking about Loki no one will believe me” he said banging his hands on the table sending cutlery clattering on the floor.

“I will MAKE Them believe” Loki said with an equally loud bang of his hands on the table. A tiny seed of doubt took hold in Natalia’s mind – thor was never good at lying. 

Their conversation was interrupted by loud laughter as Amora and her friends walked in.

One part of him wanted to hide from them and another equally insistent part of him wanted to punch them to pulp, just then they spotted him

“Nice photos thor” Amora said amidst giggles of her gang  loki tensed and a frission of anger flared in thor “am surprised you had it in you to get up today – by the looks of it you satisfied the whole campus last night”  loud laughter and hooting erupted from the few groups sitting around the café

Before loki or nat could stop him In one swift motion Thor got up and walked to amora – she looked intimidated by him and instinctively backed up.

His big lumbering frame had won him many fights before they even started bu this wasn’t a fight of strength of arms – this one was of wit and cunning and although thor was not stupid he had no chance in front of scheming and cunning he had no defense.


	7. Confrontation

“what do you want thor?” amora said haughtily 

“You bitch” Thor hissed out “you ruined my relationship” no one was surprised by this accusation – they all presumed it was because she was associated with the college paper. 

“Such ugly language” amora tsked “you are finally showing your true colors right?” she asked 

“Oh you ruined it all by yourself” Joana added

Thor glowered “why did you do it” his voice rumbled like a heavy storm cloud, reverberating through the cafeteria – some people had already started to look at them with interest – probably thirsty for some firsthand drama 

“do what?” Amora asked innocently 

“Everything – you staged everything” Thor said eyes narrowed, jaws clenched, breath coming in short – he was charged to fight

Amora laughed “oh come on how can I, I only reported it like I saw it –you practically walked into that situation – and enjoyed it and now you are pretending that you didn’t want it” she whispered the last part underhandedly

“besides I did you a favour; now that nerd is out of your hair you can come to me where you truly belong” amora said 

“you know Amora – I won’t lie I did think of getting on with you then, but changed my mind after I saw you make your vicious self apparent as you bullied her” he said indicating to jenny 

“I stood up for you jenny” he suddenly addressed the quietest member of the group “suppose it was too much to expect the same in return – looks like she did manage to turn you into her little bitch – doing her bidding”

Jenny frowned affronted at being accused a tendril of guilt curved around her spine

Amora scoffed “I made her tough – some people are made to be dominated; to be ruled – she understood at the end and so will you” 

Something splintered in Thor - he banged his fisted hand into the wall next to Amora – caging her; hardly letting himself feel the pain of the impact “I am not made to be ruled or dominated or whatever perverse fantasy you have, I did not want any of it – you will take off those photos and issue an apology – right away” 

“Why would I do that” Amora asked coquettishly batting her eyelashes 

“IF you don’t – then you will have ME to deal with” Loki said 

“Oh puppy, you brought your guard dog with you? Is he going to follow you everywhere now?” Amora asked her voice now considerably low but still threatening 

“We will press charges” Loki said, he did not want them to know that what he planned was considerably more diabolical 

“oh we would like to see you try” Joana said “those photos are only the tip of the iceberg, do you have any idea what all we made him DO yesterday – and how sweetly he did them after a few powerful squeezes” 

Loki glared pretending to be at loss for words but he listened – he wanted to gather all the information he could

Thor was still caging Amora but His eyes had gone wide as he looked at Joanna and he was in a terrible awe of how successfully evil they were – she smiled at him, looking almost innocent. 

“YOU will press charge?” Amora addressed Loki then turned to Thor “I have more evidence and five witnesses to say that YOU are the one who assaulted me” Amora said these acid words with a sugared tone – she looked frightened her eyes wide and her brow creased.

Loki noted how her eyes darted for a split second to jenny at the mention of evidence, how jenny looked uncomfortable – he could feel a subtle undercurrent.

Thor struggled and lost his glare as he tried to wrap his head around the gravity of what she was threatening him with

He was the big muscled guy, she was the most desired girl on campus – he only had his brother as a witness – she had 5 people to support her claim – it wasn’t fair but the odds were not in his favor, he could end up in jail, ruining his career – all because he got a little drunk. 

He trembled slightly, his honest eyes betraying him - Amora detected weakness “oh puppy, don’t look so frightened” Amora pouted and her hands went under his shirt surreptitiously “tell you what, I will cut you a deal – I will forget all about this - IF you come to me like you were supposed to in the first place – with your tail tucked firmly between your legs” her hands tugged on a lock of his hair predatorily 

“else I will press charges” 

Thor was shocked at the contact and the blackmail he grabbed amora by the shoulders and banged her into the wall with force – he was holding back his power but it still shook her up – her lips trembled her eyes watered her blond hair shook up adorably – she looked the very essence of a damsel in distress 

Loki winced – not because he thought it was wrong to hit her but because it looked all wrong,

“Aren’t you the epitome of the bad boy – spending a night of debauchery and now beating up girls just because you can’t handle the consequences” someone said – Tony – ofcourse

Tony had sneaked in on them and some of the other guys were standing up ready to pounce – all they could see was a girl being manhandled - His insides were wrenched by the unfairness, feeling miserable, trapped, feeling like he could drown if he didn’t fight back; whatever shred of self control was left in thor was immediately broken and he lunged for tony -in one swift motion he had him pinned on the wall before tony could react Thor’s hand connected with tony’s jaw – a terrible crunch could he heard. Thor felt a warm sort of a satisfaction when blood poured out of tony’s nose   
Thor’s anger was other worldly, a terrible force of nature – he reveled in the anger which coursed through his brain overpowering all rational thought, one silent part of him knew it was wrong – but that part was separate from him now – no longer in control, he let the waves of anger swallow him and he lost himself to it – gave himself over to the rage. 

It took 15 people to subdue him – all of them were left with varying levels of injuries – it took all of loki’s and natalia’s skills to get him out of the situation – this was like a highway pile up – getting worse with every passing minute. 

The only consolation was that tony’s face was left a wreck. 

Loki was castigating a sullen looking Thor on a park bench as he tried to staunch a head wound when he felt thor stiffen as he looked behind loki at the approaching figure 

Amora – she was relentless ignoring loki she only addressed thor 

“puppy” Amora said almost sadly “you belong to me now – you will come to the sorority house on Friday sharp at 6:00 pm – you will do exactly as I say – heed to each of my commands – you WILL heel and obey” Amora said in a silken vicious voice as she smiled down on a dazed looking Thor 

“else I WILL press charges, you saw what happened – you think that it’s a win for you beating up tony and the rest?” she said with a disappointed expression “no silly – it just got worse for you – now everyone knows you attacked me and then tony as he tried to rescue me” 

Thor looked to Loki who gave a tiny nod; Loki had that same distracted look on his face – as if he was concocting a plan. Thor felt the need to give in, do whatever loki agrees to so he conceded with a nod he trained his gaze at the ground.

“Don’t worry – I will only share you with tony” 

Thor’s eyes shot up immediately darting between Loki and Amora – he swallowed, adrenaline no longer coursing through his body he felt genuine fear at what they would do if allowed.

“give him some time Amora” loki said almost bored now

“Until Friday then” she said sweetly “oh by the way Thor – you were glorious”


	8. Fun with planning and plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re written chapter 8 completely - i know it was shoddy

“ok lets go” Loki said, Amora had left and Thor was sitting dazed – loki could tell that he was still trying to wrap his head around the situation

Angry, suffocated, trapped, about to implode Thor felt all these things and most of all he felt helpless – “How the fuck did it get so fucked up in 24 fucking hours” Thor said as he got up and paced the area in front of the park bench

Natalia had joined them just as amora had left after delivering her threat

she had still been skeptical when Thor had denied willfully cheating on jane, but she believed him when Amora had sneaked a hand under thor’s shirt in a gesture that reeked of pure menace and dominance – it was very predatory and the scariest part was no one even noticed, they were too busy feeling empathy for her as her lips trembled and the eyes widened in apparent fear, thankfully Natalia noticed what others dismissed as white noise, and finally when she had overheard amora’s preposition in the park She finally understood - Thor had no fighting chance. If they didn’t help him she will destroy him mind and spirit. 

“what the fuck are you doing here, and what the fuck are you looking at?” he said to Natalia turning away from her to continue pacing as Natalia passively observed him.

“You need to improve your vocabulary – is that the only cuss word you know?” Natalia said to an incredulous Thor “ok don’t answer that, first YOU need a shower and second WE need a plan and we need it fast – what do you have on your mind emo kid” Natalia asked Loki

“I am sorry but WHO are you” loki asked a second time that day “and WHY are you following us”

“Oh so you are on my side now?, lucky mee – I should fucking celebrate” Thor kicked a patch of grass as he rambled hysterically “oh and am SO SORRY about the lack of variety in my swearing” 

“Ok calm down – _mata hari_ here is right – we do need a plan and YOU need to follow it” Loki said

Thor sat down on the bench, hands going through his hair wildly “oh for the love of god and everything that’s holy –I do not have the emotional strength to deal with you giving nick names to each other on top of all this mess”  he mumbled with his hands on his face

“Then introduce us dumbass” Natalia hissed out

“Loki” “Natalia” “Natalia” “Loki” Thor said as he distractedly gestured to them – getting the gestures all wrong, an identical half smile tugged at the corner of both their mouths, a feeling they shared for him uniting them.

“My brother” he said to Nat “my gym buddy” he said to Loki; he then looked both of them “now which one of you has a plan? Or have I just agreed to whore myself out to a Nympho dominatrix and her evil Spanish cousin on Friday?”

“The plan is to destroy them – the details will come – but lets take this one step at a time – we need to take you to my room since you can’t go the fraternity of your’s nor can you go to jane’s” Loki said as he got Thor up by the arm

When they reached the Dorm clint was taking a bath - clint heard them out in the living area he yelled out “is that you loki” as loki grumbled a response clint continued to converse, he was used to loki’s non-answers by now.

“your brother is killing the internet out there” Loki’s eyes narrowed in consternation “shut your rambling eastwood” Loki said rooting around his closet for clothes big enough to fit thor “no am not kidding loki everything’s going bloody ballistic on facebook, twitter, tumbler, instagram – hell even some por….” He came to a dead stop as he stepped out of the bathroom clutching his towel – he had spotted thor waiting at the door with a towel and one of loki’s sweatpants – he looked large and decidedly angry. “por…..tals…some portals, sciiiiientific portals..” Thor simply pushed him aside and went inside the bathroom

“You cant warn me that you internet famous brother is here?”

“Be louder” Natalia said from behind him

“Oh jeesus” he startled and turned to Natalia and then back to Loki “Who’s that?” he asked loki, eyes wide with joy.

“That’s Natalia and she will strangle you if you make a move” Clint simply looked intrigued but thankfully moved on to the hot topic of discussion.

“I meant porn – no kidding loki – your brother has become a porn star” he said in a conspiratorial tone and an impish smile.

“Good you clarified – we actually thought that you meant scientific portals” Natalia said in a dead pan look

Clint turned to her and with the same smile and “Hi I am Clint – and you are the prettiest face after loki to grace these hallowed walls of our dorm room” she did not take his extended hand and simply said “get dressed, we have work to do”

He looked down on himself with a half crooked smile “pardon me, I will be back in a minute – I don’t want to distract you with my form” he said to Natalia.

With him gone loki turned to Natalia “Now – is it clear what has happened?” Loki asked immediately business like, she nodded

“I shouldn’t have doubted him, but they were quite diabolical although people who knows him well would have a hard time believing their story but the pictures were quite damning, to make it worse people here don’t know him that well yet – AND he does _look_ the part in which they are trying to cast him”

“Hhmmm you are not dumb then” loki concurred “but if you want to call yourself my brother’s friend you will NEVER EVER doubt or accuse him the way you did in the café today” he glared with intensity into Natalia’s eyes who for once looked intimidated “do you have any idea how painful it was for him to face YOUR faithlessness out of all people”

“Are we on the same page about this” Loki asked leaning back in his chair

“Yes, very much” Natalia agreed as she leaned in – unconsciously aware that loki was using his body language to gain power – probably he does this in all situations – she thought. Thor always talked about loki to her, but the way he talked she imagined a nerdy but cute kid with glasses not this self assured man, intelligent beyond his years – he felt older than Thor – and Probably it was the situation but she sensed an underlying menace in him that made her never want to be on his bad side.

“Now let’s plan shall we?”  Loki smiled – it seemed he was in his element – Nat raised an eyebrow – she realized the game was on.

“Let’s start with profiling our enemy – we need to list down everything that we know. Every vague detail” he said as he got his writing pad and pen from his overflowing desk

“No. 1 – Amora – she looks like a typical type A – Always in control, always gets her way, disturbingly smart, dubious ethics, rich father, mother left during childhood, single child, has a legion of followers, no real friends, probably afraid of befriending anyone, possibly bullied when she was in school, was fat before now has slimmed and become hot, being fat was one of the probably reasons of her being bullied”

 “Are you making this up?” Natalia asked

“No baby he has a knack for profiling people” Clint walked in and made himself comfortable next to Natalia who instinctively moved away “yet he doesn’t know my last name”

“You are a distraction” loki said “I don’t care for last names of distractions, besides most of what I said was logical deduction made by observing her”

“No 2 Tony – obviously bi-sexual, he is the nymphomaniac of the two – she did this for power and  he is just in it for sex - pure and simple, one thing they share is that he has no scruples, a slight man afraid to show his sexuality, intelligent and witty, possibly in love with Amora or thor or both, has been eyeing Thor like a piece of meat for the last so many weeks, alcoholic, drug abuser, third or fourth child, regularly ignored ”

Natalia nodded now getting the jist

“No 3 jenny – the obvious weak link – pretty, was popular in high-school, finds her-self intimidated in the big pond of college – lost her confidence, scared, silent, prone to getting bullied , of average intelligence, is part of amora’s group so she is not bullied, possibly still has some sense of right and wrong.”

“The other three including the very vocal Joanna are just generic villagers, the extras, opportunists – tomorrow they will support Thor if it’s in their favor.”

“This is like magic, he does this all the time – freaks me out – its like he gets into their heads and sees their soul” an impressed Clint said to Natalia.

“This is just prelim data gained from observation and some hasty research, we need to get more scoop on them – dirty details, weak points & ambitions” Loki continued unaffected by the praise.

“I can help on that, I can get all the files – college & criminal records, sat scores” Nat said

Clint raised an eyebrow at the two of them “just who are we trying to destroy and why” he asked “and why is a big ass football player and a future porn star in our bathroom using up my stuff” he said as he sniffed at the smell of his shampoo wafting from the bathroom.

“You will keep your tasteless comments about Thor to yourself” Natalia said “if you know what is best for you” Loki added

“Loookiii Where is the blow dryer” Thor asked from the bathroom “we are guys we don’t have blow-dryers” loki huffed and rolled his eyes 

“Jane always has a blow-dryer for me” he said as he appeared where the three of them were sitting almost pouting “I am hungry”

“After what you had at the café you are hungry?” loki asked not entirely shocked, loki was actually relieved to see that thor was fast getting back to his normal entitled & demanding self – used to the world bending to all his whims. 

Thor shrugged “I did burn it off” he said in matter-of-fact manner

“Order Chinese” he said to Clint

“Excuse me we don’t even know each other” Clint took offence

“Of course we do I am Thor and you are the unfortunately named clint eastwood”

“That’s not my … fuget it” he said as he picked up the mobile to order food

He promptly slumped on clint’s bed, he wore loki’s sweats and a t-shirt both too tight for him and both doing nothing to hide his wounds and bruises – they were starting to mottle and go black – exhaustion finally taking over - he felt his eyes droop as he listened to nat & loki’s voice scheming to get more dirt on their opponents - it was like a lullaby to his sore brain, he drifted in a dreamless state oblivious to Clint’s fascinated/horrified expression as he looked at thor who had staked claim on his bed spreading his glorious mane of gold like halo around his hair.

 

As Thor slept Loki relayed everything that he had seen in the basement to them.  

‘DON’T – NO…..” Thor yelled out “...I don’t want to” he mumbled some more just as they were setting the food down. He was talking in his sleep, something he had never done before Loki realized. “no no …. NO” he mumbled and then yelled again scrambling back in his sleep waking himself up in the process, he frantically looked at his hands almost sure that he would find the pink furry handcuffs. He sighed in relief as he realized that he had been dreaming and looked up to find nat & loki staring at him with what he realized with sickening realization was pity. He hated pity.

Clint walked in with some plastic cutlery “wake up highness, your food is here”

“water” he ordered then looked at the shocked expression of Clint and added a tentative “please?” 

“Get it yourself”

“But I don’t know where it is” Thor said – picture of innocence and then smiled benignly as loki handed him the water bottle

Thor looked at the food and he felt his spirits rising immediately – his stomach growled and he felt ravenous as the fragrant food was unwrapped “good job” he said to Clint and to his horror Clint actually felt a warm glow at thor’s appreciation “what have we got till now” Thor asked the other two as he started digging into the food heartily.

Loki detailed his plan - Thor liked the plan but blanched considerably when he realized that most of it involved him spending considerable time with both Amora and tony.

“are you sure you are up for it?” loki asked him “we can alternatively go to the authorities – if we put in our complaint first – we have a fighting chance”

“That will never work – I will end up a laughing stock and if they press charges then I am screwed, as the authorities will always believe the girl” thor said “ and you saw her – she is scary good at acting the damsel in distress.. no this is the only way” he said as he yawned after putting away most of the food all four of them were feeling the lethargy which comes after rich good food.

They talked mundane things – somehow as the evening progressed nat and Clint had also progressed from being wary of each other to sitting next to each other like old friends – there sides touching in an easy familiarity. Without a shred of self consciousness they had ended up on loki’s bed – weirdly at ease they progressively became horizontal and slept with their hands on each other’s shoulders.

Loki ended up the only person awake and settled himself next to Thor, he nudged him to make some space on the bed – Thor responded by turning on his side and pulling Loki close in his sleepy embrace, enveloping him completely – spooning him.

It felt so comfortable – so good. He felt another spark of anger – he could not allow for them to get away with hurting Thor the way they did.

Loki and Thor slept tangled together comfortable and warm – at some point of time they had managed to find a blanket.


	9. Jane is Back

It was to a few sharp quick knocks that Loki woke up to the next morning, he wondered who it could be but that question was answered soon enough – Jane was standing at the door the early morning sun on her fresh dewy face looked too delicate.

A small smile gracing her lips as Loki gave her an angry wary look.

“I am sorry” jane said

“Save it for him, come in” loki said motioning for her to come in “what made you come to your senses?”

“Darcy – I spent the better part of yesterday crying at her place – crying and looking at those photos – then slowly darcy made me realize that thor hardly looked conscious in those photos and then she recognized one of the girls as Amora and immediately knew this was not what it looked like” 

“How?” loki looked intrigued

“she recognized this girl in the photos as Amora from her high school – they were best friends together – both of them slightly outcast – they together had a tattoo done on their inner thighs it was a cupid but in an obscure style and that tattoo was visible in one of the photos – She told me that he had seen amora change – she wasn’t much of a bitch to begin with but as she lost weight she also lost use for being nice and became this control freak – slowly gaining a reputation of being a bitch in her high school and when darcy called her out on her bullshit she turned on darcy and bullied her mercilessly – she made her life hell, she knew all her secrets and made her cry by telling people about all the embarrassing things they had done, darcy’s crushes, her ridiculous tattoos – everything”

Loki had a calculating interested look on his face as he listened to the new piece of information, She wanted to ask Loki what exactly happened but didn’t have the courage to be told that there was even a shred of truth to any of it so she waited – she suddenly realized that she was ok if no one ever gave her any explanation about it – completely going against her scientific habit of seeking evidence she decided to give her instinct a chance – she wanted to believe.

She kept her bag down and handed over two coffees to Loki – then looked around the room “I didn’t know where to find him – he didn’t have his phone with him and you weren’t answering my calls” she said looking slightly guilty at admitting that she kicked Thor out without his phone and wallet “so I just decided to show up – looks like I was right“she said as she smiled at Thor sprawled on bed, blanket tangled up around his waist looking adorable.

Without a moments of hesitation she went and sat by the bed – the slight movement woke Thor up just enough for him to crack open a single eye to see Jane sitting by his side with a gentle smile on her face – immediately he felt light, as if a season had changed in his heart and it was suddenly spring – golden and green just like the sunlight streaming through the windows landing on her brown hair.

He got up on his elbows and wordlessly wrapped his long arms around her and went horizontal again taking her down with him

It was gentle warm embrace which cannot belong to someone false – that was enough for jane now. She cursed herself for doubting him – he was the miracle of her life – gentle and true. He was a force of nature, being of light – he could not be devious – the very thought was preposterous.

She just smiled and let the warmth of his sleeping lazy body seep to her core – he was asleep again but she was wide awake, as if for the first time.

She realized that Thor was one of a kind and vowed never to let him go.

Her eyes travelled to nat & clint tangled up in an adorable mess and then she smiled at loki – who looked mildly peeved at having his make shift bed taken over by Jane

“well at-least you brought coffee, I will let you off the hook this time” Loki said

She twisted around after a few minutes to face Thor and played with his washed and shiny hair – observed his head wound with concern looked over at his bruises and bite marks with growing anger and decided she wanted to get up, but as she squirmed Thor simply pulled her closer like a cat afraid to let go and they lay there hugging, her face buried in his neck – taking in his smell – Thinking.

Thor stirred the cadence of his breath changed and she could tell that he was awake but not moving

“Thor let’s get up” she said in a tiny voice

“No” he said pulling her even more closer “you will go .. don’t go”

“I wont I promise” she said as she pulled away to face him she had come here to apologize but so up close she could she each of his expressions as they flitted on his face and she felt her courage falter – so she blurted it out

“I am so sorry Thor” tears spilling over on her face

“no no.. its on me – I shouldn’t have let it happen .. I am sorry” Jane looked at him with confusion – she didn’t know what to say as she didn’t know what actually happened

“Hush now lets talk about good things shall we? Come-on let’s get up” Jane said while she patted down his messed hair “let’s have some coffee – I think the other three already had our coffee”

Loki, Nat & Clint were in the kitchenette – they had split the two coffess marked for jane & thor into three.

“Look who’s smiling” nat said at the look of thor who walked in looking well rested & well watered

“I feel good” he said as he grabbed Clint’s cup with one hand and pulled jane closer by the waist with the other hand

“So good” he continued staring gooey eyed into Jane’s eyes leaning against the wall of the kitchenette he looked at the group

“So what do we do now?”

“We work on their motivations

Tony wants to be noticed, he wants importance he wants a bloody monument built to his name

Jenny just wants to be with the cool gang she wants everything to be happy and normal and if he doesn’t get it she is ready to pretend.. But only till something really screws with her moral compass”

Amora wants power; she wants control over everything and everyone- specifically wants thor by her side doing everything she asks so she can show the world she has the most desirable guy on campus wrapped around her little finger, she wants to make him dance to every whim of hers

Thor tried not to look to pleased at most desirable guy statement and then next statement immediately made him blanch

“and we will give her that” loki said with an evil smile

“No please” Thor said

“What? You can’t give her one nights pleasure? when we are going to ruin her life possibly for the foreseeable future?

 “Jenny we need to break her” Loki continued “she has something which is making amora uncomfortable, my best guess is that it’s the original video and My bet is that they had a disagreement so the cracks are already visible. I will do the jenny breaking”

Natalia got a ping on her phone and she opened to investigate it bringing a nasty smile on her face

“As per my sources Amora and Tony have a major presentation at a marketing convention which will give her 10 college credits – he has been working extra hard for these – this will not only help them r graduate but will help them with prestigious job offers”  

Thor looked at her incredulously “as per your _‘sources’_ – what are you a spy?”

“That’s great – we need to get to her computer – we will make her implode so badly that Thor would look like an angel – no one will ever forget it” Loki interjected

 “What about tony?” – Thor asked

“We will do all of that and additionally we will expose him as a rapist pervert… more importantly – a loser rapusy pervert”

“He will have no face to show on the campus – he will lose all his urbane suave charm – we will make him a blubbering mess – he will be scared for life”

Loki explained his plan in all the glorious details

Thor cringed “seems too rough don’t you think”

Loki looked at him with his mouth hanging open “THOR WHATS WRONG WITH YOU” Loki yelled his eyes wide with disbelief “they almost raped you and who knows maybe they even succeeded – you don’t even remember half of it – and you think it’s too rough?” loki huffed “don’t tell me you actually enjoyed it thor”  

Jane looked at Loki with her mouth wide open then she looked at Thor who had shrinked considerably looking almost haunted – he turned to her and immediately looked away

He looked so troubled; eyebrows knitted together, lips pressed in a thin line, Loki could see sweat beading on his forehead he cringed at what he just made Thor re-live

“Oh Thor – I didn’t know” Jane took his face in her hands and turned him towards her

“Sorry - I shouldn’t have said it like that” loki said immediately regretting his outburst

“it’s ok Loki, you are right” Thor said all exuberance slowly leaking out of him as he extricated himself from Jane and excused himself from the kitchen

Loki sighed as Clint put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him

“Loki, _you didn’t tell it was this bad”_ Jane said

Loki decided to tell her - but they were interrupted by a loud bang from the living room as they rushed out to see thor had destroyed a wrought iron lamp and upended loki’s writing table, he himself was crumpled in against the wall – it looked as if all energy had leaked out of him and it was a miracle he was standing

“I remembered something  ...” he said as if explaining his outburst

He took a shuddering breath “they made me…. Made me” he cringed.

“They made me su…suck him. I actually begged loki – I begged ….it was …. It was beyond painful when she made me comply by…..” Thor stopped short as if could not get himself to utter one more word but he didn’t need to as his hands instinctively went where the abuse had happened

It had started raining out now – big thunderous claps echoing in the morning air – it was suddenly cold and Thor shivered

Nat and Jane both approached him and he flinched away involuntarily – he seemed physically shrinked by a mere memory.

Everyone thought of him as filth or everyone pitied him – he wanted none of it.

Loki as if approaching a scared animal extended an arm to touch first then stepped closer and hugged thor – who for the first time did not hug back – Loki enveloped him in his arms and waited for him to get calm – his ragged breathing slowly returned to normal.

Thor continued to stare angrily at the floor

“Let’s finish this” Thor said after a full 10 minutes his voice very steady and devoid of emotion

Loki looked at him anew, he was very sad that some part of his brother had gone completely cold & Dead now; how much ever he would berate Thor for being too trusting, too friendly, too hot headed and Too bloody noble he resented tony & Amora for changing him.

“Tomorrow is Friday, we have more than 24 hours” Thor said

“yes – nat is already on it –she knows someone who can help with the virus; I think you should go home now”

“you don’t have to take me in Jane – I will find a place in the dorms” thor said with a scary lack of emotion and jane felt her heart grow heavy with dread

“Oh Thor am sorry – I don’t want you gone – please” she said almost frantic at the prospect of losing thor

“What’s the use one step out of line and you will kick me out again like some sort of a stray who piddled on your carpet” His voice changing with every word until he spat out the last word with all the disgust of the world

“No no no – I am truly sorry Thor I will never do that again”

“Jane – I will come to take my things – I will stay on my own, I don’t need charity” Jane looked at him sadly it seemed that he had made a decision.

It was clear then to loki & jane that he will require some counseling after this- the swing of his moods were too sudden so they didn’t push him.

Nat & Clint left soon after and Loki also decided to leave for his classes

Thor & Jane left for jane’s cottage where thor proceeded to throw things in his bags

Jane came up behind him and hugged from behind

“I am sorry – please don’t leave”

He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned to face her

Jane’s hearted melted as she saw him pout a little

“Sweetheart – please don’t go – I promise I will never ever ever ever ever ever kick you out again even if you and clint hook up on this very bed” she said with a certain lightness in her voice – buoyed by his juvenile pouting skills.

Thor – bless his soul – chuckled at the absurd image “Now why would you even think of that” he said laughing with his head thrown back “I will never hook up with a tiny guy named clint eastwood”

“that’s not his last name” jane said “even I know that”

“Regardless”

“You are staying” Jane said – not really sure if it was a question or a statement but she proceeded to pull out Thor’s things out of his bag and kept them where they belonged.


	10. Enemy's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor walks in the Enemy's Den and doesnt come out unscathed
> 
> ** This was way too difficult to write - but yay! i decided to divide it up in two chappies - next one will come later

Clint was right on one part – Thor had become famous – everyone was talking about him, even the professors knew. It was all a hilarious joke to everyone – The new guy who pretended to be the most faithful hot guy out there turned out to be the most debauched of all playboys

“Hey – Thor how’s the _rent-a-boy_ business coming along” someone yelled at him from the relative safety of the crowd when he passed the corridor. Thor was tired and decided to let it go – he couldn’t punch everyone on the campus.

“Don’t worry about it dude – you are my Hero” another side effect of this was there’re were several who wanted to hero worship him for all the wrong reasons

 _Aaaand_ He couldn’t possibly smash all the phones and all the servers in the world so he just decided to ensure that the world forgets about this soon enough their imaginations captured by something more spectacular

“Loki – what am I supposed to do” Thor said fidgeting with a piece of defunct machinery trying not to show how worried he was. It was Friday - They were in Jane’s apartment – Jane was off-course disapproving of sending Thor in ‘the field’ as Loki called it.

The first things we need to do is to get the recording from jenny – I have befriended jenny on one of those dating sites she has finally revealed her resentment to a sympathetic imaginary identity whom she befriended 3 days ago” Loki said with a lot of pride

“it was embarrassingly easy” He added

“I am now certain that she has the recording of the whole event and she is the one who has helped them create all the still pictures circulating on the web – she hasn’t handed over the actual recording to anyone though – she is hanging on to it for a false sense of power over amora”

“And that was the reason for the coldness between them in the café” Natalia deduced

“After we have the recording we will take our next steps, as of now you go on your date with Amora – insist that you have seen the error in your ways and want her to be your girlfriend – make sure that she goes out with you alone or at-least ensure that jenny is left behind” Loki said – a rare thrill was going through him right now and his eyes were bright as he anticipated the execution of a well laid out plan

Even Thor felt infected with Loki’s thrill of the hunt – he felt thrummed up, he had started to revel in the feeling that he was now the hunter and not the prey.

He relived that day over and over again every day just to ensure that his rage did not die down and he did not forget to exact his revenge – After destroying Loki’s writing table he had come to the realization that he had the unfortunate tendency to forget slights against him and take the easy way out – he always thought that he was being a bigger man when he did it – now he realized that this was borne out of diminished sense of self worth – he, the blond hulk let the world bully him because somewhere he thought that he deserved it – somewhere he thought that his pride wasn’t important enough to be defended thoroughly. He came to a realization that he wasn’t as simple as he thought himself to be – it was a curious mixture borne out of apologetic entitlement & a laid back attitude which almost allowed him to forgive his tormentors; Almost.

if it was not for Loki, who jerked him out of his complacence, he would have buried the experience deep and would have forgotten about it – only for the rotten poison to be dredged up by the currents sooner or later; and after years of festering it would have morphed into a thing much uglier than Amora and tony combined – it would have infected the entirety of his life.

Thor smiled, he had delicately manipulated two tiny cables into the frame of the machine and connected it to the circuit board inside, he had been working on making his own boom-box for months but was always too distracted to finish his project and now he had finished it in 3 days -channeling his energy in delicate manipulations instead of glorious, destructive explosions.

He felt alive in a totally different way – he felt alive when he played football, it was always wonderful to let your instincts take over, to go with the flow with only a thin framework of strategy – But this feeling, it was totally different – he felt in control of what was going to happen in his life - he could tell what joy it was to see a plan being brought to fruition.

“Hell yea” Thor punched the air as a loud sound of rock music filled the living area, a broad smile broke on his face – it was nothing like the exuberant sunshine like smile that used to light him up from the inside making him transparent –This smile, It was wise and stable – it was a grown up smile.

Loki regarded him with a sense of loss.

“Thor, did you go to the counselor i told you about?” Loki asked, knowing the answer

“No loki, I don’t need a counselor – besides we don’t have time to for that” Thor said as he leveled his steady gaze at loki “don’t push me” He added after an unnerving half minute pause

For the first time in years loki felt intimidated by Thor, For the first time Thor actually made him feel like the younger one.

Loki knew he would mourn this day forever – Thor was never supposed to grow-up. His hatred deepened for Tony & Amora

“ok, we don’t have time now – but we will talk about this” loki said as he met thor’s gaze with his own unflinching one.

“Swoosh” jane made a noise as she stepped besides Thor grabbing his waist with one hand and waving her other hand between the two brothers “cut it out guys”

That ended the staring contest; Thor turned to her and smiled and they kissed when she broke the kiss she looked at loki as if to say ‘ _I know’_ to loki she seemed a little sad

“Hey – enough with the telepathic conversation – I am not all that clueless” Thor huffed

“I know what you guys are thinking but you don’t need to worry” Thor said “besides everybody is bound to change sometime or the other, it’s the way things are, no need to go all nostalgic about it”

Loki & Jane were startled, their shock mirrored in their eyes – This new insightful Thor was wholly unexpected – too much too soon.

“Who ordered PIZZA” Clint said as he walked in carrying an unbelievably large stack of pizza boxes – clint & nat in addition to loki had taken to dropping in unexpected at all times of the day since the day thor moved back in with jane – it was partly out of concern, partly to use the cottage as their planning & plotting den and partly because it felt so comfortable & snug; not that Jane minded – it was like a having a party all the time.

“Clint! - you the man!” Thor immediately went over to help him with the stack grinning broadly.

They had their pizza lunch in amicable banter with Thor trying every type of pizza twice, they then settled down in a food induced coma to spend their Friday afternoon in front of the television in the living room waiting for the evening.

It was 5’o clock - IT WAS SHOW TIME

Thor decided to take his car, he had tied back his hair in a messy bun, and he wore a black button down full sleeved shirt with jeans - he thought that he looked appropriately intimidating.

He ringed the door bell of the sorority house and waited, he managed to stop himself from fidgeting with a lot of self control

**

Amora was worried that Thor wouldn’t turn up

She had never intended for it to happen the way it did – she was fully prepared to seduce a very drunk Thor the night of the party – without it ever occurring to her that he might resist.

She was incensed when he resisted and then when she heard about tony speak of thor an idea had instantly formed in her head as she realized that even tony was enamored with the clueless golden boy.

From then on she had just let things happen – one thing led to another and she found herself in a delicious position of power, spurred on by how helpless and decadent Thor looked in those cuffs. She still reeled under the heady influence of the power she felt.

Things happened and she felt that she was in the eye of the storm – she found herself doing and saying things she had never imagined, and it felt so good.

When loki had taken thor away that day she was left with a miserable feeling – debauched, guilty, dirty but most of all unsatisfied – what’s the use of going bad if you can’t go bad all the way through – where is  the fun in that?

She did feel a little guilty when she saw Thor at the café – but he looked so adorably lost and openly hurt that she wanted to hurt him more. She wanted to see all there was to see in him and wanted so desperately to be the only one that would make him breathless.

There was no method to what she said or did – the upload of pictures was just a way of getting back at him and loki for leaving her high & dry

When Thor had confronted her she felt intimidated but when she saw how the crowd reacted to her fear she decided to play it well – if she could sell this damsel in distress act – she could sell anything.

She was on a roll and she wanted to exploit her good fortune – so she had made her deal with thor, which to her joy had been accepted

She was worried that he wouldn’t keep his part of the bargain - The tinkle of the door bell brought her out of her minds rabbit hole.

_He was here_

The Sorority house was full of girls getting ready for the party – they were all heading out at the club where tony was hosting a party and everyone knew that he hosted the best parties.

She let someone else answer the door and he stepped in – smiling a bit too much –trying to show that he was over their little incident.

_“Keep up your bravado all you want baby boy – you are still getting destroyed today”_

She mumbled to herself as she headed towards him and caught jenny staring at her – she narrowed her eyes at her in warning – clearly the _or else _ look.

When he noticed her she could see the fleeting look of dread and disgust on his face before he hid behind his idiotic cheery mask

The living room was almost empty now except for the two of them; even jenny had left them after responding to a curt nod from Thor – it seemed that there was an unsaid order.

Amora smiled – she knew she looked dazzling; Thor smiled back with equal brilliance they met as if they were innocent of deceit

She could feel the tug of war between them – they were sizing each other up as if for the first time – this was going to be a fine game of power and she relished the anticipation

“what are you wearing?” she asked thor as she approached who immediately looked down thrown off by her unexpected question

“its almost as if you are trying to hide something” she said as she swiftly pulled the collar of his shirt aside to expose the side of his neck and part of his shoulder to find what she was looking for

Thor was caught off guard by the movement but still managed to jerk her hand off

“I can still see the marks from last time” she said as she touched her own neck smirking.

Thor huffed and straightened the collar

“now – you remember the deal right? – this isn’t a normal date, you are mine to play with – you will do what I say and you will endure what I do – No questions asked or else… you know …yada yada yada …” said in a distracted manner and then she remembered something “oh yea and I hope you haven’t bothered about any listening devices, they are tedious and not really submissible as evidence any where” she smiled with teeth

“I am here Amora – I don’t have time for your bragging – what do you want?” Thor said to her

“Not so fast – we have a party to go to , but that’s in a few hours” she said looking at her watch “now let’s test your obedience shall we?, do remember what’s at stake?”

Thor narrowed his eyes in anger, but dread still managed to swell up and he swallowed visibly

“Thor sweetheart – unbutton your shirt”

He remembered loki’s words, he was supposed to get her out – maybe if he made her feel that he came willingly she would be less ….. _like this_

“Amora, I am here now, although I was stupid not to see you before but I truly see you now – please there is no need for these games” he said as he stepped towards her – cupping her face with his hands his eyes searching her for some sign of life

Amora jerked back as if burned all of a sudden she was unsure

“Do as I say Thor, I am not your _girlfriend”_ she said the last word with such derision as if it was an abuse

He looked around running a hand through his hair he saw that there wasn’t a way out of doing it – he took a deep breath steeling himself for what he was about to do and started unbuttoning his shirt – its not that he wasn’t used to being shirtless but it was normally a careless casting off before dunking into the pool

“slowly” she said a with her arms on her hips and a look of smug satisfaction on her face, Thor obeyed

He felt like he was putting up a show

A loud gaggle of girls was heard as they were interrupted by a trio of girls coming down the stair  - their giggling increased on seeing thor “you know amora we have a perfectly good room up-stairs take your boy toy there”

“Don’t you want a show too sweetcheeks?” Thor said surprised at his own quip he could feel his skin burning – he was sure he was bright red by now

“Ahh good one Thor” amora said “Turn around then” he did as he was asked, he felt his breath hitch when she felt amora’s hands sliding his shirt down his shoulders and then down his muscular arms – she wrenched them together using the sleeves and laughed

“Reminds you of something?’ Thor said with a rakish smile – he could very well free himself but he had a show to put up.

“you had your fun – now shoo” Amora said to the trio as she made him face her ignoring them completely.

“Remove it” she said

He laughed “do you not want to go out at all?” hiding his discomfort as he stalled

“not with you looking so put together” Amora said, her smile sharp and calculating “now remove”          

Resigned he removed his shirt which she promptly took away – he sulked as she traced the bruises on his head, she traced her finger on the bite marks and hickies on his neck and smiled as she felt his adams apple bob

“remember this thor.. oh how you begged.. to let you go ….to free your little guy” he shivered

He grabbed her face in both his hands and asked “amora.. I have been blind to your beauty – I have been a fool, I am ready to be with you now”

“You have no choice thor” amora said “and I love it that you have no choice” amora said as she kissed him on his lips which thor obediently returned.

Thor felt confused – he was not able to understand this obsession – he let his true emotions show

“did you break up with the science bitch yet” Thor’s face hardened “No” he said plainly

“oh and I thought you saw the error of your ways” she said as she snaked her hands across his back raking her nails over making him hiss

Her hands travelled over his lower back “you will breakup with her when you see her next, understood?” she said as she squeezed his rump with surprising force through his jeans

Thor nodded mutely – unable to form words

Amora perked up “you know what jane is coming to the party where we are going – I have ensureD that, you can break up with her there, ok?”

“Amora, cant we wait?, whats the rush?”  she captured his lips again “shut up thor, no speaking” she said as she broke the kiss and freed his hair from the pony messing his shoulder length hair up

“Amora I need…”

“You need what” a disturbingly familiar voice behind asked with a chuckle

“Tony” Thor said as he acknowledge his former frat brother looking over his black eye and bruised jaw with some measure of satisfaction and then turned to Amora “Let me do it my way – I will breakup with her – she doesn’t deserve a spectacle” 

“and we deserve a better start” Thor bent down to take amora’s hand in his hand and kissed her knuckles, looking deep into her eyes, he smiled – he had turned on his charm, for the first time he was doing it without meaning it – he felt filthy; but when he noticed amora going just a bit breathless and genuinely startled he felt strangely powerful in his deceit

She smiled a half smile “ofcourse”

He could see tony was dismayed – this wasn’t how it was supposed to go for tony

“cut the crap, Thor” tony said “amora – he doesn’t mean any of it” it was not amora’s turn to be dismayed tangled she tangled her hands in thor’s hair in a vice like grip and pulled, Thor grimaced and reached for her hand when tony took it twisted it back his heartbeat immediately increased as his body was getting ready for a fight but tony could tell that thor only gave minimal resistance “oh good – you know when not to fight back then” tony said

“ok puppy no breakup today then, but if I find that you are playing me then I will punish you so bad – that party will look like a walk in the park” Amora said twisting and pulling his hair

“Let’s help him remember who stays in control shall we?”  Tony said with a conspiratorial grin to amora

“ok blondie hands on the mantle” tony said to thor as he pushed him against the frame of the fireplace, Thor did as he was told and tony immediately proceeded to unbuckle his belt

“No” Thor said with all the sternness he could muster and caught tony’s hand till he was sure it hurt

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he winced “remember the deal blondie –we have your future in our hands, you are really not in a position to disobey”

Trapped by binding logic he let go of tony’s hands “atleast not here” he said almost pleading amora “amora please – someone will see”

“Then lets make it fast, shall we?” his breath hitched when he felt the zip being undone and felt his hands shoot up

“ah ah..ahh … better comply calmly thor or something worse will happen to you” Tony said and Thor gripped the mantle hard, his knuckles white his breath was now coming in short as he closed his eyes and steeled himself for god knows what

He felt warm unwelcome hands close in on his now exposed length he let out a involuntary moan and heard chuckles.

This was different – he didn’t even have the numbing effect of alcohol to dull his perception – he felt everything. He had never in his life felt as exposed as weak right now.

“oh thor, I was going to have you that night – if it wasn’t for loki we would have awakened entirely too well acquainted with each other”  tony clucked “he kept me from my prize – where is he now? – did he let you come here alone? I thought he will also come with you, not that I would have minded the more the merrier” he felt as he played with the length stroking and squeezing with varying intensities – making thor gasp out in pain every time he tried to say something

“oh look at him – poor baby all sweaty for us” amora said as she found something she was searching for in her purse, it was another version of the same device which was used on him – a cock ring”

Thor blanched when she attached it to him and realized that he wont be able to remove it on his own _it was locked_

He really was out of his depth in depravity and deception

“open your eyes thor, look you are already getting interested” Amora said tracing her finger across his hipbone

“Aaahh” it hurt like a bastard “wha… what is it” he asked panting heavily

She just smiled sweetly and zipped up his jeans, he did not know what to do with his hands he desperately wanted to pull it out but knew that he couldn’t; he looked at amora and tony and shifted his legs his eyes immediately widened at the feeling as he realized each movement is going to make him gasp in pain and even if he doesn’t move the dull but pointed ache will not leave him

“It’s a new toy – a punishment pin” Amora said as she noticed his frantic eyes.

“Sweetheart you have no idea of the trap you just walked in” tony said

He was barely standing as tony grabbed his hands to help him sit on the couch, he felt sympathy along with a little glee as he noticed thor’s scrunched up eyes.

“Now you look well shaken up – wear this, we are going out” amora said throwing a white tshirt at him


	11. Loki's Date Night

Thor wore the T-Shirt without a thought. it was two sizes too small, it clung to him and he felt like a brain dead jock wearing it.

He tried to control his seething as Amora and tony looked at him expectantly – “at-least you can thank us – you are going to have one of the most intense experiences of your life”

“What” he said breathless as he felt the pin “I should THANK you – for this torture?”

“Nu uh – it’s not torture – its punishment” tony said “and you better take it or there are various other devices we have to increase the intensity, now let’s go shall we?”

Tony grabbed his arm to haul him up, to his credit Thor did stand up but immediately doubled over with his hands on his knees he miserably looked up for some relief

“I CANT go like this – I can hardly stand” Thor said “Amora please”

“You will get used to it” Amora said and smacked him on the bottom – Thor immediately straightened with a curse

He was sweating now – his face covered in a thin sheen, he found himself not far from begging.

“what I want is that you prove that you are mine” amora said “my boy-toy” she traced a finger on his jaw as she looked into his startling bright eyes and played with his hair “if you do that – I will release you early” she suddenly pulled on his loose hair making him bend towards his side “if you don’t – more punishment awaits you” her other hand had simultaneously gone to his rump to caress in the most threatening way and he felt another hand pinch him through the fabric

A whimper escaped him as he felt himself responding and he heard chuckles as he clutched her forearms for balance – he felt a shame settle at the bottom of his stomach and he trained his eyes on the floor as he headed out.

They boarded Amora’s car with him in the backseat and to his surprise he actually got used to the ache – he forced himself to think of the most boring things in the world to make himself calm.

***************

Loki had staked himself out in front of the sorority house with clint when he saw the three of them walk out – loki noticed that thor looked to be in some sort of a discomfort- eyes scrunched up and face covered with a sheen of sweat – he felt his hackles rising when he saw tony caress thor’s back suggestively, Loki hated that thor had to spend time with them and he also noticed a change in wardrobe – a tasteless white-tshirt too small for him

His hand was resting on amora’s shoulder as he ignored tony completely – he was clearly trying to suck it up and charm amora.

Loki sent a simple message to jenny

_“Hey babe, ready for our date, picking you up in 10”_

And immediately got a ping back confirming the date

Loki chimed in the front door of the sorority house and waited with flowers in his hands. This was indeed the moment of truth

Jenny opened the front door and gasped in surprise on seeing loki

“What…. what are you doing here?” she asked as a look of shock dawned on her face

“Jenny… jenny .. is that you? .. oh are you my Tinder match?” loki laughed out loud in mock surprise and derision

He didn’t let her protest at all “jenny… jenine … oh I should have known… it was you” he said as he contorted his face in a mask of rage

“what was I doing .. believing that I would find someone special on tinder” he let a small tear drop gather in his eyes _I should join drama school –_ a removed part of his brain analyzed “it was you all along”

“loki.. you are luke? – why did you change your name?” she asked – her brow furrowed in uncertainty and despair – she really wanted luke to like her

“My real name is luke” loki said “why do you think my parents would name me loki?, it is just something Thor calls me.. speaking of whom, I hope you are happy with your self” he said as he shoved the flowers in her hand and made as if to go.

she called back “Loki wait” she ran after him as he knew she would - “loki, I am not amora – I know what we did was wrong”

Loki simple shrugged her off and started walking again

“loKi we must speak” jenny said her face flooded with remorse “please” she said quietly

“OK SPEAK” he said loudly, waiting on the front yard of the sorority house

“not hear, lets go to the diner” she said “wait here” she ran inside kept the flowers carefully in a vase grabbed her purse which contained the recording in a pen drive and stromed-off without so much as a brush through her hair

Loki gave an inward smile of triumph when she appeared back – flustered & panicky, clearly afraid that he had left.

They went in silence with jenny throwing furtive glances at a still glowering Loki, when they settled into a booth in the diner loki finally spoke “SPEAK”

“look I really didn’t mean for It to get that far – I thought it was hilarious at first, we were all drunk, I think even amora didn’t mean it to get as far as it did”

We … we started pawing him.. it was all very playful to begin with… he even liked it at first – he was laughing with us …. it was When she saw that there was no one around and thor was completely helplessly drunk, she just went with it.

“utter nonsense”

Jenny cast her eyes down “I  ... I loved It – not being the centre of her attention, more importantly – I loved being a team, doing this mischief together.. … I didn’t realize up until it was too late that I was being party to abuse” jenny said biting her lower lip “I was too absorbed in being a part of the team – being useful to Amora – I started clicking photos.. you know selfies and stuff”

“I swear loki we were laughing and having fun one moment and the next tony and amora made their move, we had him handcuffed… the handcuffs were pink and furry – how much evil can come out of something pink and furry – how could I take something like that seriously; It was hilarious really”

 “We never knew when we crossed the line”

Loki scoffed loudly “please jenny – stop lying to yourself – I didn’t come here for your excuses”

His expression did not even soften when she started crying softly “enough with the drama jenny” loki said and made to get up

 “you are going?, Loki when we spoke on the phone I felt a connection with you, when we chatted it was almost magical” she said and Loki felt sad for her, she was obviously disturbed a bit if something Loki said in a insincere chat was taken by her as magical.

 “Loki you must know – I am more than this ditzy bitch that I have become” she said desperately “you know that I am more than that – you said it yourself”

“that was when I didn’t know what you were capable of, jenny” loki said cold and ruthless, he knew where the kinks were, he was just digging in deep.

“no loki – I didn’t I didn’t want it – I have her the still shots , but I tried to stop her from publishing the photos”

“I wanted out, but if she goes down so will I, I cant be caught loki” she said grabbing his hands

“Look jenny, hand over the tape to me and I promise you that you will be safe. I don’t plan to go to the authorities”

He said turning his warmest most reassuring gaze on jenny. He was offering her a chance for redemption without consequences

“Unless you are ok with what she is doing” Loki said with a look of real dismay

Jenny took a deep breath; she had a look on her face that said that she was ready to do something incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

 “Ok” she finally said after a long and unnerving pause

She reached into the purse “here take it, its been burning a hole in my purse ever since” she said “but I don’t want anyone to know how you got it” she said nervously chewing on the insides of her cheeks

Loki smirked, There is no way this can stay hidden, once it comes out, there will be no quarter given, but knows that its entirely too much for the scared little mouse like jenny to stomach so he nods with the sincerity of a little child and extends his hand

“You are doing a good thing” he says when she meekly hands it over to him worry etched over her face “no one will know it was you, don’t worry”

 Loki afforded him with a sweet smile and kissed the back of her hand making her giggle.

Once the giggles subsided Loki leaned in looking directly in her eyes another smile graced his lips, this one conspiratorial as if enticing her to do something terribly tempting and terribly wrong

“Now are you ready for another adventure?”

***

It was already dark when Loki and jenny entered the sorority house; Loki pushed in on the pretext of making out and closed the door of the room. Suddenly they were engulfed in darkness.

Jenny’s kisses turned insistent and loki had to work to get her off of him “hey what’s the hurry?” loki asked breathless

He was sweet to her but he had no plans to take it forward.

“Sweetheart” jenny said “I am dying here” they kissed some more

“ohhh you are suddenly feisty” loki said “feels good doesn’t it, one small act and you have gotten rid of all the guilt”

She looked troubled as they ceased their struggles  

“Come your redemption is not so easy” Loki said as he lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “take me to Amora’s room”  Loki said

Once inside amora’s room they quickly located amora’s laptop, they didn’t have much time Now

Loki had brought a small chip with him, the sort which can be is attached to keyboard circuits and would then record all the key strokes, with some programming and smart guessing they would be able to find out her email password. Natasha had pilfered the chip which was still In its beta testing from one of the engineering departments, trading secret for secrets and then those secrets for favors was a hobby of hers.

The most tedious job involved removing the laptop back “this thing has like a quintillion screws” jenny said as loki was painstakingly removing the back cover, he rolled his eyes at that

“Shut up, we have lots to do” he said smiling to himself “aaaaand we have a party to attend” 


	12. Another Party, Another Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Two chapters and Finally Thor gets some justice done

Amora got out of the car with Thor in tow. They were holding hands, it was mostly Amora leading him but when they reached the party they did look like the love struck couple

Thor fake smiled at Amora and they held hands.

For someone who wore his heart of his sleeves this was very difficult but Thor endured and went straight for the bar at the corner.

“One jack straight up on the rocks” he said as he took in the surroundings, the party tony had organized was in a swanky bar, he could ofcource afford to do so and half the cool bunch was here.

He would have been stoked to have been invited at one of Tony’s parties a few weeks ago. Thor winced as he shifted his legs feeling the bite of Tony’s punishment.

He looked around and he found several familiar faces granted the scandal was already 5 days old now but nothing as exciting as happened and he was the center of everyone’s attention, he felt dirty and sneered whenever someone smirked at him.

Aggression was always the best answer when all else fails. _Ha ha like that has worked very well for you_ he muttered and scoffed at himself

His eyes wandered back to Amora and tony when the bartender handed over the drink and she beckoned him with a crooked finger with a smile so arrogant that Thor couldn’t help but think of strangling her.

But he followed the unsaid command, winced again as he stepped near her and she took the drink

“that was mine” he said as she snaked a free hand across his back holding on to his waist.

“yea? You want to get drunk again?” she smirked “after what happened?... you know your brother is not here to protect your virtue right”  she laughed at that as if this was the joke of the year.

“Look you better behave or the night will be very very unpleasant for you” Amora said “you know how tony gets” she said conversationally all the while palming his backside with glee.

He smiled at her. If it was anyone else they would have seen the smile as a threat but amora was far too arrogant to worry.

He snaked his hands across her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, with abandon holding her head in his hands blocking her. She kissed back and her hand went to his crotch, he jolted with the surreptitious squeeze and he bit down hard this time it was her turn to jolt and then gasp.

By the time they broke it off half the people were looking at them. Staring.

Amora was left breathless and licking at her lips, Thor smirked “you liked that, Sweetheart?”

Not to be outdone she slid her hands up and down racking up his shirt “oh am never letting you go” she said

“hey thor remove that shirt – lets have an encore of last Sunday” someone said and thor whipped around to find it was tony

There were more than a few wolf-calls and whistles both from men & women and thor flushed again with shame when someone said that he should remove his pants for that as well. 

He laughed it off and wagged his finger backing away from the spotlight

“No show for you today” Amora said “only I get to see it”

Nothing remarkable happened after that for a while, it was a party like any other party – there were a few people who puked and there were a few who laughed too loud, spoke too loud and ended up fondling one another.

Thor could only follow amora as she dragged him around, introducing him to everyone, showing him off like a trophy.

Each movement, each step was eliciting a hiss of discomfort from thor, he was shamefully realizing that he as aroused with all the touching and fondling and now he just wanted release and that strain was causing a lot of pain and it was visible on his face.

Thor was hunched over the bar cursing himself that he had let amora take his phone as well.

“Oh thor you are in incredible pain aren’t you?” amora said from somewhere behind him her hand carding through his hair and she pulled, he hissed in pain.

“I didn’t bring you here to sulk in the corner” she said under her breath

He turned around “it was only a moment amora”

One more of amora’s friends joined them this one was called zee

Amora introduced him to zee and laid a predatory hand on his chest as she explained that he was also in the college football team and has good stamina

They laughed at their own poor attempt at humor

“I heard you are quite the beast in the sack thor” zee said as she appraised him, he only smiled weakly in response

“oh can I touch him” she asked amora excitedly

“I am not a pet” he said in a low growl of a voice as he jerked his hand away

Amora’s hand landed on his upper thigh and she said “oh no you are” she said

“Oh you have him trapped don’t you? Poor baby” zee said as she examined his biceps and shoulders knowing full well he was not going to resist.

“remove your shirt thor” amora said “IF you want me to remove that contraption”

“No” he said simply

“you will remove it and you will obey, you want the reward don’t you?”

“oh yes oh yes remove your shirt” zee said clapping her hands in glee “hey everyone look up thor is going to remove his shirt”

Tony appeared behind the bar and started chanting as if to encourage him “Thor! Thor! Thor! Thor!” Many others joined in laughing and merry making it was all fun and games for them.

“Do it” amora said with a manic glint in her eyes “or it doesn’t come off the whole night”

Resigned Thor sighed and removed his shirt in one swift motion and tossed it away amidst cheers and whistles and wolf-calls his shirt was quickly lost.

“Come-on turn around show us the goods too” Tony said from behind the bar. Thor turned around

“take in some liquid courage” tony said and tangled his hands his thor’s hair as someone poured tequila shot down his throat

He coughed and sputtered but swallowed. He remembered the Halloween party again as he felt hands down his body. His head had started swimming and the all too familiar feeling of helplessness returned

His breath was coming in too fast, and he felt like he was going to faint he grabbed the counter with both hands, his knuckles going white as he relived everything from the earlier encounter. His memory was cruelly efficient in bringing in every touch and every word to the surface just at the opportune moment.

He was having a full blown panic attack

“where are you loki” he said under his breath

As if on cue the two wide screen TVs flickered to life an ugly, wanton moan could be heard from the speakers

It was the unmistakable voice of amora

The image which came in on the TV was even more disconcerting, it was amora only that she was too fat and too far gone into an orgasm.

As the image became clear everyone recognized this setting, it was one of those rodeo themed bars, where they encourage their patrons (especially unsuspecting women in flimsy clothes) to try and stay atop a mechanical bull as it thrusts and bucks and tries to dislodge the rider.

A younger, fatter amora was sitting on top of the bull her skirt riding up and clothes in disarray, howling laughter full of derision could be heard in the rodeo bar and the worst part was that amora was obviously aroused.. She was probably too far gone in her pleasure or just too plain drunk to care and she moaned with abandon.

She looked and sounded ugly on top of it plain stupid and ridiculous, her high pitched moans reached a crescendo as she obviously came due to the stimulation of the bull and simply fell flat on her face exposing her Tush to the world, to the camera and to the 100s of people gathered in tony’s party

The recording paused the recorded laugher also paused but it was soon replaced by the laugher in present party.

Humiliated and embarrassed Amora was screaming for the bar manager (who was conveniently absent) she was yelling and kicking and throwing things as she looked for the remote and when all else failed she stood on top of the bar to remove the TV from the Wall and fell flat on her face as she slipped on her high heels

At this the crowd laughed even harder as tony helped her up, even he could not resist the urge to snigger under his breath

“you did this!” she said to thor

“what? Amora I am with you all this time.. How can I do this?” thor said

“I don’t know how you did it.. but you did do it .. as a revenge for what happened on Sunday night” she screamed out her allegation

“What did happen on Sunday amora?” Thor said straightening his stance, amora was shocked at what she had almost admitted to, she looked at the crowd and looked at the paused TV Screen and she decided to flee.

“Well hello beautiful” Loki said blocking her way “you look embarrassed, now what’s the need to be embarrassed? You put up a nice show up there; I do hope they paid you well” he added bending his neck to one side in a picture of innocent curiosity.

“I knew it.. I knew it … you brought your guard dog without again” she said turning towards thor who was smiling “hope you enjoy your trip to the emergency room thor” she said then turned towards a confused looking loki and shoved him hard to one side and fled

The tension in the room bled out with her and the room erupted with the sound of a thousand gossipy whispers

Thor ran upto loki and led him out of the bar “about time you came”

 “Huh demanding are we? And what did she mean by that?’ Loki asked “and where is your shirt” as he appraised thor

Thor gave him a withering look

“Oh okay ” understanding dawned on Loki along with another wave of disgust, he could still see her in the darkened parking lot trying to start her car in which she was failing miserably “I got this – you find your shirt” he said to thor and then walked up to the car

“hello amora” he smiled down to her with his cold and lethal smile

“I still have the remote and there is a good 15 Mins worth of footage which would pale everything else in comparison”

A sudden realization dawned on her as she jogged her memory to recall sordid saga. It had happened only a year ago just after she had turned 19 but it seemed so long ago.

“whadayya want asshole”

“You know they say that these remotes have incredible range” loki said toying with the remote his face a mask of incredible innocent curiosity “should we test that?”

“What. Do. You. Want.”

“you know.. your ruination” loki said “but for now I will settle for the key”

She whipped out the key without a second’s hesitation and threw it at Loki

“The taste of your own medicine is really nasty isn’t it?” Loki asked

“I aint done with you and your puppy yet sweetheart” amora said finally her car had started “this is war” she added and sped off

“you have already lost” Loki said under his breath when thor arrived behind him “where is she?” he had miraculously found his T shirt and was smoothing it down.

“SHE is gone” Loki said turning towards Thor “but I have what you need” with that he gave the little key to thor

Relief washed over Thor’s features as he pocketed the key and fled

And Loki pressed the _‘Play’_ button with his sinister smile and he had ensured that he left the recording in a pen drive where someone would find it.

 

 

 

 

“That was simply phenomenal” thor said “loki I love you” he was now hugging loki with immense affection

They had all gathered in Jane’s living room after the coup at the party

“What you don’t love us?” Darcy exclaimed “IT was a team effort darling” she said as he handed thor a beer

Thor had met Darcy for the first time today and she had already made a permanent place of high affection in his heart.

“Oh I love you too darcy” he said and then added with an exaggerated whisper “I WILL LEAVE JANE FOR YOU” he bestowed her with a brilliant smile and then winked at Jane

“No wonder she was hiding you from me”

Loki rolled his eyes “she is mine” loki said and pulled her to in the seat next to her and stole a sip of her beer “keep your dirty paws off of her”

“Ohh am in demand” darcy said her eyes wide “maybe I should make you two fight for me gladiator style”

“No chance darcy” thor said “I love him” and thor sloppily kissed him on the side on his head. Loki frowned but allowed it.

“gay” clint yelled and nat immediately smacked him in the back of his head

Jane came in from the kitchen and served them all with nacho’s topped with cheese – it was the only mildly complicated food she deemed herself fit enough to make

She plonked herself on a futon and grabbed herself a beer

“Dark you sat on a clip like that for more than a year?” Jane asked incredulously “even when she was such a bully to you?”  

“Oh I felt bad for her we were both fat and outcast .. at first I didn’t want to make her life more miserable” she said around a mouthful of nachos

“You are not fat you are voluptuous” clint said unnecessarily enunciating the last word.

“anywhoo It did cross my mind to use that clip when she started bullying me but I just couldn’t get myself to do it” darcy said “but when I heard what she was planning for thor, I thought bout time someone thought her about consequences”

“Loki that was an incredibly orchestrated plan, remind me never to cross you” Clint said

Loki smiled and said “I am not done yet.. I still have some more breaking to do … I still have to get back to tony”


	13. Chapter 13

Thor had friends

Earlier he used to have a Fan-Club and a buzzing social life. Now he had a warm social circle of friends - Loki, Darcy, Jane, Clint & Nat.

They gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling of being protected and being cared for. He often chided himself he was the elder of Loki and only younger to Client & Nat but still behaved like the baby of the group. He had never needed protection but they were the ones who had protected him from his enemies when he had been utterly helpless

He loved them and he was content. So there wasn't really a reason to make another friend, but then Eric Selvig walked in - Nay - Collapsed into their lives.

Jane & Darcy brought Eric home one day

"Thor a little help" Jane huffed at the porch as he was once again struggling with the woofer set and attempting to extract a sound out of it that didn't resemble a dying cat.

Thor dropped what he was doing and ran to assist the clearly struggling Jane & Darcy, they couldn't possibly help him up the few stairs of the front door.

"Who's this Jane?" he said as he took over the burden on the comatose man - Old enough to be their father.

"My research sponsor - Professor Selvig"

"He does not smell drunk or stoned - what happened to him?"

"our young Professor here had a nervous breakdown" Darcy said patting the rather cuddly professor on his chest "and then all the tiredness of the months caught up with him"

"I had warned him a hundred times - but no don't listen to Darcy - she doesn't know science" Darcy Sing-Songed

"Our ERB Server crashed and the backup fee wasn't renewed we lost 2 months worth of research and work we were on the verge of a path-breaking discovery" Jane said "he said that I might not even have a doctoral thesis without it"

even she looked to be on the verge of tears

"THAT doesn't explain him collapsing - he needs to fight now" Darcy said "but subsisting on a diet of coffee alone will give you this" she said both hands splayed one towards an overly thin and petite Jane and the other towards the chubby but passed out professor

"oh Jane, am so sorry to here that" he said hugging Jane and rubbing her back to soothe her "all will be well am sure - you always bounce back"

"Lets eat first - I have food" He said triumphantly " he pointed towards a huge casserole with a lot of cheezy lasagna and looked at jane with interest only to follow her gaze to the kitchen which was an abject mess

"Oh dnt look there - I will clean it up - don't you worry" he said trying to distract her "lets eat , will the voluminous master wake up?"

Jane sniggered a little a little distracted from her stewing "where are you bringing all these words from Thor?" _Volumnious"_ she mouthed the last part

"hmm I think he could use some food" Darcy said "Some real food"

Thor and Darcy heated up the lasagna and the aroma filled the entire house. 

"between me quitting the frat house and the ending of football season I have a ton of free time" Thor called out from the kitchen "so am catching up on my reading, studies & experimenting in the kitchen"

"Loki - you ass come down and help a little" Thor called out the fourth time for loki who was holed up in the computer room upstairs doing god knows what

Everyone had gathered around the dining table, loki came down and took in the very very domestic picture and sneered

"Really Thor - when I said you should be more responsible, I didn't mean that you had to turn in to Mom"  Loki said as he plopped himself on the chair

"Loki - I called you to help - not to be a freeloader" Thor said as he appeared out of the kitchen "Move your ass"

"I see you liked my present" Loki said as he looked up on his aproned elder brother. The apron had the words _"Thor-tilla"_ painted on it

Thor tried not to laugh and failed

"Yea - lets hope the former bad-boy doesn't take up knitting" darcy said squeezing thor's bicep

Thor laughed out loud at that.

"no dude seriously - the way janies working, it seems that you will end the trophy husband or god forbid a house husband"

They laughed whole-heartedly at that, even Jane was smiling a little "Nah - I will let you have your football career" she said as she took in the aroma of the lasagna - piled some on a plate and attempted to rouse the professor with its smell

Selvig grunted in surprise at the prodding and the food

"what time is it" he said in a groggy voice as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings and the night sky visible outside

He got up, groaned, visibly wobbly he sat back down again heavily and then buried his face in his hands - thor felt a twinge of pity for the man who took up most of jane's time

"Good morning professor, care to join us?, heard you had a bit of a misfortune at the lab"

"Misfortune? what happened?" loki piped up amidst mouthfuls of lasagna

"Janies 3 months away from defending her thesis and we have been set back by 2 months - I don't even know how much I lost - Oh how could we forget such a thing Janie?"

"what does that mean?" Thor said slightly offended that selvig was calling Jane as Janie

"double work - which wont necessarily mean the same findings as the atmospheric anomalies are unpredictable and in-frequent , we are screwed - we might have to request an extension and that might mean the next academic year"

"Jane, eat first - It will get better"  Darcy said and Thor made a sound of agreement

"your hard drives got fried?, why the eff are you so morose? I can help you guys you know"

"its not like am some sort of a computer genius or something .. oh wait I am .. how do people keep forgetting that?" Loki rambled on

"Ohmygod lokiii.. how could I forgot - professor he can help us" Jane said

"oh yea - I can - whats in it for me though?"

"A happy Jane means a happy thor - she and him will get to take their vaca and we in turn will get the run of this place lokes" Darcy said winking

"what .. wh.. I don't .. we don't" Loki flustered

"oh you are soon to be mine loki darling" darcy siddled up next to him and rubbed his biceps very very slowly

"oh alright alright .. fine - lets go to your lab after dinner" loki said and ran off

 _shy_ darcy mouthed to the group

 

 

Dinner was simple and fulfilling - loki, jane and selvig went to the computer lab - they had no circadian rhythem. Thor and Darcy were left behind and thor was getting ready for bed only to find darcy curled up on the sofa

Thor smiled - she was a sweet girl. actually quite innocent while pretending to be cool and forward, Jane and him shared the same tendency to accumulate wise and loyal friends.

Thor covered her with a blanket and went to sleep it was twelve - he hadn't slept alone in a while. Not since the incident.

Thor slept, dream finally overtaking him and lulling him - No jane today - no loki either. the strange, uncomfortable and really horror inducing images started flitting thought the canvas of his mind

These were memories - thor was helpless to resist - he really wanted to get up but he felt as if paralyzed a deep blanket of sleep which wont let him get up nor would the images and the pressure on his chest let him sleep

"No" .. he moaned as he started to slip deeper into the quagmire like sleep.

"yes sweet cheeks" Tony said as he plunged three of his fingers inside thor

Thor could feel the horrible fur of the handcuffs again as they pulled and bounded his hands at the small of his back and if could look he will surely find the same shocking pink handcuffs

his belt was un done again and the buckle was digging into his lower belly - How on earth was he still wearing those horrible jeans.

He twisted his wrists but to no avail - he was utterly helpless like this and tony pulled out rather suddenly only to plunge back in with abandon

"Pleeeaase, stop"  Thor cried out at he sting which such ferocity caused

"Tony bent at his waist and he felt a breathy laugh at his neck

"sweet cheeks, FUCKED, you are getting _FUCKED, and you are loving it"_

"nooo" Thor mumbled into the carpet "Please no" only response he got was that of tony adding  a fourth finger and increasing his speed

"Ahhhhh" Someone yanked his hair and he was forced to look up at an odd angle

"do you want us to gag you too?" It was Amora, her blonde hair and angelic face doing nothing to hide her ugliness

"noo.." thor said miserably

Amora engulfed his mouth in a violent kiss.. biting he tried to call out but his voice was swallowed by Amora's who moaned with abandon

 _he felt everything - joanas bite, her body on his back , amora's kiss, tony's fingers everything_ _and then suddenly he was forcibly overturned_

_he felt so weak, the weakness permeating his bones and making it difficult to even lift his eyelids_

"my turn" amora said and felt his length trussed up and abused 

Thor had cried then and loki had come then but this time he found himself bent over shirtless on the bar

hands roaming all over his body, this time there were at least 50 people watching him, fondling him. He couldn't move, he had been told not to, there were constrictions and a padlock so he didn't move. No one knew and no one protested.

if anything he was being encouraged to shed his pants "Thor, Thor, Thor" they chanted and

 Thor didn't volunteer but he moaned pitifully when he felt hands snaking to undo the buckle

"Please tony, no don't" he whispered

"Shut-up Barbie, where is your batman now?" with that he plunged himself into thor and thor screamed and screamed. no one helped him. loki didn't come. he hadn't felt so helpless in his entire life

Tony continued plunging to new depths and thor continued to scream

he only stopped when he heard dark's increasingly loud calls "thor - you are dreaming - get up thor get up"

"THOR GET UP"

cold water splashed across his face and body and he sputtered to a wakefulness

he pulled out his hands and looked at his wrists there was nothing there but he was trembling - he had never trembled before and he was trembling life a leaf

"amora.. tony..." thor mumbled in a daze "they .. they did it.."

"shhhh.. they did nothing.. you were dreaming" darcy wrapped herself around a very wet and trembling Thor "chill dude, buckup - you need not be afraid, that wouldn't happen again, just don't be so trusting again ok dude?"

"ok.. ok .. am ok .. you can let go now" voice now steadier

and then a steely anger got hold of him - anger not at tony or amora but at himself for being so fragile - for breaking so easy - for being so fucking inviting .. for being trusting like that .. for wearing that costume .. for every time he had left his top three shirt buttons open.. every time he allowed people to touch him.. for laughing everytime some one said something about ripping his shirt open

"I want to finish them darc" thor said "am I a bad person?" thor did not reveal his true emotions-they were too complicated to reveal. He finally understood why loki kept his under wraps.

"no you are only human" darcy said as she wrapped him in a towel "sorry about this big guy - this unwanted bath, there wasn't any other choice"

"No problem darc, let me get dressed again.

Thor got dressed and went for a run

at 1 In the morning. no way he was sleeping after that and especially not after seeing darcy's pity

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell if its getting a bit long winded and tedious to read - i wont mind.  
> I feel a little evil but i must admit - I am rather biased for making thor suffer *cringes* hence give me feedback if this is making my fic ponderous and boring.


End file.
